


Inazuma Eleven-Orion no Horror

by Dia_XD_X3



Series: Orion no Parodies [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Angst and Feels, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Drama, Eventual Romance, Gen, Horror, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Rating May Change, Rituals, Survival Horror, Tags May Change, Thriller, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: After kidnapping Asuto, Orion starts to kidnap all the players and turn them into puppets. The ones who managed to escape are chased by police and wanted dead or alive. Also, almost all people on streets became mindless servants.Will the survivors manage to save their friends, soccer and the world?(If u don't like crack pairs, this will be a horror for u)





	1. The Beginning

It all started on a beautiful, blissful day. The day that couldn't have been described with any other words that had negative meaning. There was no threat, everyone was having a casual breakfast chatting about their strategies while others still wondered how Asuto is. He's been missing for a while now and that worried them a lot.

 

 

 

"I wonder if he's happy..." Hiura mumbled to himself while staring at the glass in his hand. It was filled with orange juice that reflected his worried expression on the small object.

 

 

 

"Did you say something, Hiura-kun?" Kazemaru asked turning his head towards the teal haired midfielder and accidentally slapping Fudou with his ponytail in process.

 

 

 

"N-no. Just mumbling something to myself. I'm sorry Kazemaru-kun" the midfielder laughed sheepishly. Kazemaru didn't seem to buy his excuse but turned around and continued to chat with his friends not realizing why Fudou was glaring at him like he wanted to rip his guts out.

 

 

 

"You shouldn't really worry so much about Asuto, Hiura-kun" Nosaka, who was sitting across of him, joined the already ended conversation "I'm positive Asuto is having fun training with his father."

 

 

 

"I know... But still, how can I be calm when you're not calm either..." the teal haired pointed out.

 

 

 

Nosaka titled his head in confusion.

 

 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

 

 

"Well, first of all, you're calling him every thirty minutes"

 

 

 

"How can you be so sure-"

 

 

 

-PHONE ALARM-

 

 

 

Nosaka quickly dialed a number and waited while slightly, but quickly, tapping at the table in front of him. After a minute, he sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

 

 

 

"So, you say you're not worried"Hiura said with a small smirk.

 

 

 

Nosaka's face flushed and he looked away.

 

 

 

"I also started to notice how tired you are and how it started to take you longer to think of a strategy" Hiura said with a detective like expression.

 

 

 

"And? Maybe I'm just exhausted-"

 

 

 

"Also!" Hiura cut him off "Yesterday, when Nishikage offered you a watermelon, you refused it. HOW CAN NOSAKA YUUMA REFUSE A WATERMELON!?" teal haired whispered-yelled.

 

 

 

Nosaka only sighed in response and leaned his head on his hand.

 

 

 

"It's just that... It's so lonely without Asuto..." Nosaka mumbled and Hiura once again glanced at his orange juice.

 

 

 

"Yeah, you're right. I don't remember the last time when it was this quiet before..."

 

 

 

"Fubuki Shirou"

 

 

 

"Huh?" Hiura glanced at Nosaka in confusion.

 

 

 

"You said that you don't remember the last time everyone was this quiet. It was when Fubuki Shirou left. Have you ever noticed how Atsuya scolds everyone?"

 

 

 

"You mean like 'if that's your attitude, you're gonna leave just like my Aniki' or 'it was you who should've left, not my Aniki'"

 

 

 

"Exactly, Atsuya still hates the fact that his brother is not in team anymore and he hates those who don't work on max here and are still in team" both glanced at Atsuya who was silently listening to a conversation not saying a word.

 

 

 

"It must've been really difficult on him. You know, losing your brother and best friend"

 

 

 

"Yeah, but talking about Fubuki-kun like he's dead won't solve anything. That's same with Asuto. Do you understand?" Hiura chuckled before flashing taller a smile.

 

 

 

"Yes, I understand now. Thanks Nosaka-san"

 

 

 

"GUYS!"  Li Hao ran inside while panting. Everyone gathered around him. Endou was the one to speak first.

 

 

 

"What happened?"

 

 

 

"Orion... Trouble... Run..." in a blink of an eye, soldier like men rushed inside and ran towards the players.

 

 

 

"RUN!" everyone cried and tried to escape. One by one they were getting captured on their own terrain. While running, Nosaka and Hirua spotted a guy who's picture was in Asuto's bedroom.

 

 

 

'Is that his father!? If he's with Orion, then... Asuto...' they exchanged glances of fear and horror.

 

 

 

Endou saw an opportunity for escape, a vent in which only they could fit.

 

 

 

"Minna!" he cried hoping everyone could hear him "Over here!" he jumped inside the vent and after few seconds reached the end. An alley. He paced back and front in impatience hoping he was able to send the message.

 

 

 

The first one who slid down was Aphrodi, after him was Haizaki, then Hikaru, Kazemaru, Nosaka, Hiura... And nobody else followed them. Endou fell on his knees in despair.

 

 

 

"Sh!t!" he yelled and everyone fell silent in fear.

 

 

 

Their beloved captain never cursed. They stared in silence at each other for what seemed like hours until some stomachs started to grumble. Even though they've had the breakfast, they barely managed to eat anything as the soldiers burst in.

 

 

 

They quietly tiptoed at the exit of the alley only to see their posters on every wall, tree, sign... They were wanted. The people there looked nothing less than drugged zombies. Their mouths were hanging and their eyes looked heavy.

 

 

 

"Find the wanted" they kept repeating.

 

 

 

"Just what has Orion done to these guys!?" Haizaki asked in shock.

 

 

 

"I've done some research on what Orion was doing for past few days" Nosaka mumbled.

 

 

 

"And?" Aphordi was one to ask.

 

 

 

"They were working on mind control" everyone gasped.

 

 

 

"How do you know all that, Nosaka-san? I thought their projects were impossible to hack..." Hikaru mumbled sadly. Nosaka smiled and crossed his arms.

 

 

 

"I never said I hacked anything"

 

 

 

"Then how did you find out?" Endou asked curiously.

 

 

 

"I had a help of a friend of ours. He's expecting us on this location" Nosaka said pulling out his phone and showing them an abandoned house.

 

 

 

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Endou said quietly sneaking out of the alley while nobody was around with everyone following him close behind.

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san?" Hiura asked keeping pace with the red haired midfielder who glanced at him with a soft, calm look.

 

 

 

"Yes?"

 

 

 

'How can he stay so calm under this situation!?'

 

 

 

"All those refusing to eat and callings, were they a trick? Did you suspect someone in the team is a traitor and didn't want them to know about your spy? If you did, do you know where's Asuto?" teal haired asked hopefully.

 

 

 

"Sadly, I don't. Not even my spy knows. We can only hope that he's okay" Hiura sighed and averted his eyes to the ground. He muttered with the bangs covering his eyes.

 

 

 

"I won't hope for it..."

 

 

 

"Huh?" Nosaka asked.

 

 

 

"I won't hope he's okay because I know he's okay. He never betrayed anyone. I believe he's okay and you should too" Nosaka stared in astonishment at the shorter midfielder before breaking out a small, barely visible, honest smile.

 

 

 

"Yes, you're right" Hiura smiled. He managed to release some tension. But there were still many problems left.

 

 

 

Where will they go?

 

 

 

Where will they sleep?

 

 

 

Will they ever see their friends again?

 

 

\---

 

 

 

**Yeah, so, I don't own Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin nor it's characters, only the plot. Anyway, feel free to leave your opinions and thoughts in comments below only if they don't insult or hurt anyone.**

 

 

 

**Dia out.**


	2. The Spy

It wasn't long before survivors found the hideout of the spy. It was completely unthinkable how someone could live in it. It didn't have doors nor windows, only holes in the wall. There was no floor but only earth. There was no toilet, bedroom nor kitchen. And the trees and plant were invading the house like crazy.

 

 

 

"Does our spy really live in these circumstances?" Hikaru asked in shock. It was completely unhealthy and unbelievable for someone to live in that kind of habit.

 

 

 

"Yes" Nosaka answered "After he found out about the mind controlling project, he left all the goods behind and moved here so Orion couldn't find him. I often use my free time to bring him some medicine or food and water"

 

 

 

"The guy was able to live without his laptop and phone for so long? I must give him all the credits there are..." Haizaki muttered as they slowly entered the hideout. After few minutes of searching, they found out nobody was inside.

 

 

 

"Nosaka, where is he?" Endou asked "We've been searching the place 5 times and we couldn't find him!"

 

 

 

"That's because he's a master of tactics just like me. But he likes to call it more like master of foreseeing. He takes some time to read a person and then-"

 

 

 

"-basically predicts his movements" an awfully familiar voice finished. Everyone turned around towards the voice and gasped. There stood a short and unwell fed teen. His hair was completely messy and his skin pale as the snow itself. His clothes were ripped and slightly exposed traces of starvation. There was gentle and soft smile on his face.

 

 

 

Survivors knew only one person who could match that description.

 

 

 

The legendary prince of snowfields.

 

 

 

"Fubuki..." Endou stared in surprise "Fubuki Shirou"

 

 

 

"It's been only few weeks but it already feels like it has been years, right, Endou-kun?" Fubuki was still the same Fubuki that Endou knew and played soccer with. Endou couldn't feel happier Fubuki was alive and on their side. After few moments of staring at them, Fubuki asked.

 

 

 

"Where is Atsuya?" everyone lowered their heads and Fubuki could feel the tension rise. There were some really bad news coming and he didn't like where the situation was going. Endou couldn't help but leap at Fubuki and embrace him.

 

 

 

"I'm so sorry! It was all my fault!" his tight grip was enough to choke Fubuki but the ex-defender kept a calm expression.

 

 

 

"Why? What happened?" he patted goalkeeper's back gently and hugged him back. He felt sick because of the suspense.

 

 

 

"Orion happened... They took them all... And I couldn't do anything about it!" Endou sobbed harder. Fubuki broke out a small sad smile even though he knew his captain couldn't see it.

 

 

 

"It's not your fault, Enoud-kun" Fubuki said in a gentle tone but everyone could see that there were traces of tears building up in the corner of his eyes "It was my fault for not figuring out about their plan on time. I should be the one apologizing..." Endou chuckled and released Fubuki while ruffling shorter's already messy hair.

 

 

 

"You really haven't changed have you?" Fubuki only shook his head in reply. He turned towards other teammates.

 

 

 

"I need you all to give me your phones and every modern device you're carrying with yourselves" everyone exchanged confused glances before handing the ex-player their precious. Fubuki put them on the ground before grabbing a rock and starting to hit them with full force until they were a lost case.

 

 

 

"Why did you do that!?" Haizaki yelled in shock staring at his broken phone.

 

 

 

"You have no idea how Orion's technology functions. Even if you turned off your phone, they could still find you in some way." Fubuki stated.

 

 

 

"You little-" Haizaki went to punch him but Aphrodi stopped him.

 

 

 

"Let me go!"

 

 

 

"Haizaki-kun, even if there was another way, this was for the best! You cannot blame Fubuki-kun!" Haizaki turned towards the beautiful striker and groaned.

 

 

 

"Oh yeah, and who'll stop me? A group of childish bakas-" he was cut off when Aphrodi pulled his ear.

 

 

 

"Baka my ass!" Aphrodi snarled "Now apologize to Fubuki-kun. Immediately..."

 

 

 

Haizaki turned towards the shorter and snarled.

 

 

 

"Sorry, not sorry" everyone sent him a glare while Fubuki only smiled.

 

 

 

"Apology accepted" Haizaki, in one word, was astonished.

 

 

 

"Tch" he turned his head and left in another room with Aphrodi right behind him.

 

 

 

"Did I make him mad...? Or something...?" Fubuki frowned and Nosaka only smiled.

 

 

 

"No... You didn't... That's just how Haizaki is..." he patted purple haired's shoulder on which he smiled.

 

 

 

"Yeah, I guess..."

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Haizaki was leaning on the stone wall looking like a starving shark.

 

 

 

"Ugh, that kid..."

 

 

 

"What wrong did he do to make you act like that!?" Aphrodi yelled. He knew Fubuki well from the past. If Haizaki had a reason, it better be a good one.

 

 

 

"Every time, every single time I look at that guy I remember how everyone, Asuto, Hiroto, Atsuya... They are all gone!" he hit the wall with his fist.

 

 

 

"I know it's hard on you. But do you wonder why everyone, especially Shirou who is his older brother, is keeping cool head?" Haizaki shook his head in response.

 

 

 

"It's because they believe in their friends. You should too" Aphrodi sighed and left the room as Haizaki grunted one last time and followed him back.

 

 

 

"So, what did you find out Shirou?"

 

 

 

"Well, I found some info about their plan. After conquering Russia, they'll set off for the world. Their mind control technique is via a special liquid. I'm trying to think of an antidote but it's hard without any equipment or so..." everyone nodded.

 

 

 

"Okay. We're the last eight. We'll need a plan to survive and return our friends and soccer!" Endou stated and everyone agreed.

 

 

 

"Nosaka, you and Fubuki go search for some food. Hiura, you'll go search for some blankets and fresh clothes along with Hikaru. Aphrodi, you'll guard this place Haizaki. Me and Kazemaru will go investigate what happened to people and will try to find some medicine" everyone nodded and in blink of an eye disappeared leaving Aphrodi and Haizaki alone.

 

 

 

"Wow, I can't believe how lucky I am to get stuck in here with you" Haizaki glared at the other forward.

 

 

 

"Touché" Aphrodi pouted and turned his back towards the demon.

 

 

 

Haizaki only mirrored his gesture in silence.


	3. Hide And Seek

There wasn't many people on the streets of Kazan like there usually was. It looked empty, lonely and, most of all, soulless... Even though it looked empty, everything was screaming 'trap' so never to much caution.

 

 

 

"Hey Hiura?" Hikaru asked while they were digging through some pile of used clothes and blankets. Light haired kept his stare on the pile of clothes while digging through it but he gave dark haired sign that he heard him.

 

 

 

"Back while were still going towards Fubuki-kun's hideout. I heard you and Nosaka-san talking about Asuto." Hiura stopped what he was doing and glanced at the other midfielder in shock. Soon, he looked down and continued to dig through clothes.

 

 

 

"Oh..." he mumbled. Hikaru sighed sadly and turned back to searching through his pile of clothes.

 

 

 

"Sorry... I was just curious... I can't believe Orion would kidnap Asuto or any other of our players. It's all so... Smoggy..." they both stopped at the same time and sat on the ground next to the container.

 

 

 

"Yeah... It is... But both know that they won't give up. We'll find them and once again be a big and happy family." Hikaru smiled at the purple eyed.

 

 

 

"Yes. We will. That's a promise-HEY LOOK AT THAT!" Hikaru yelled and pointed at a vending machine. They ran to it and exchanged happy faces.

 

 

 

"I know it's not our job to bring the food-"

 

 

 

"But we can bring it along with clothes!"

 

 

 

"HIGH FIVE!" they yelled and giggled. Hiura pulled out a ball that Fubuki gave him and charged.

 

 

 

"Koori no... YARI!" his shot broke the machine and they pulled out everything that hasn't expired.

 

 

 

"Awesome, we can wrap this into the blankets and other clothes and carry it back at the hideout!" Hikaru smiled and clasped his hands together "Piece of cake!"

 

 

 

Hiura giggled "Now that you mentioned it, I'm starving for a piece of fresh cake!"

 

 

 

"Mhm!" Hikaru smiled "Let's get this is back as soon as possible so we could take a bite!"

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"Kazemaru, do you see anything?"

 

 

 

"No, I don't. What about you Endou?" Endou chuckled.

 

 

 

"If I saw anything why would I ask you if you did." Kazemaru smirked in response. They were standing on top of a building staring at the leftovers of the city.

 

 

 

"It is really empty."Kazemaru nodded.

 

 

 

"Yeah... If at least one of their hair is missing when I find them, I'll strangle every single Orion member myself."

 

 

 

"Kazemaru" Endou said with a warning voice "Watch out for what you're saying. If you're going to kill every Orion member, that means you'll probably have to kill your teammates and friends."

 

 

 

Kazemaru lowered his head.

 

 

 

"Sorry Endou." Endou only chuckled and wrapped an arm around the defender.

 

 

 

"It's okay Kazemaru. Hey, do you see what I see?"

 

 

 

"You mean the pharmacy across of us?"

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Both exchanged glances before climbing down from the building and entering the pharmacy. It looked messy because most of the medicines and bandages have been scattered on the ground.

 

 

 

"Do you think that someone was here before us?" Kazemaru asked in shock.

 

 

 

"Well, it's hard to say that there are any other survivors beside us... Or maybe there are?"

 

 

 

"Or somebody from our group came here before us and took the supplies." Kazemaru stated with a sheepish smile.

 

 

 

"Yeah. Probably..." Endou smiled "Let's take everything useful and get back to the hideout. Then we can ask them if anyone was here. Kazemaru nodded as they set off.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"Homo."

 

 

 

"Idiot."

 

 

 

"Pig."

 

 

 

"Sucker."

 

 

 

"Fagot."

 

 

 

"Jerk."

 

 

 

The only words that were coming from the hideout. Aphrodi was on one end of the hideout while Haizaki was on the other fiercely glaring at the rival.

 

 

 

"Are you gonna stand or shot?" Aphrodi teased.

 

 

 

"You little piece of-" Haizaki yelled as he threw toilette paper at the other striker.

 

 

 

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

 

 

 

Aphrodi chuckled while swiftly and elegantly making it look like a piece of cake.

 

 

 

"Come on Haizaki-kun, we both know you can do better... Or not~"

 

 

 

"GAH!" Haizaki yelled in fury while tossing the role of toilette paper in the air.

 

 

 

"Shark... THE DEEP!" the hissatsu headed at Aphrodi and missed him big time. Aphrodi faked a yawn and started to play with his long locks.

 

 

 

"You're boring." he sighed.

 

 

 

"No, I'm not. The most boring thing ever is getting stuck in this hell hole, WITH YOU MR. GOD KNOWS-"

 

 

 

"-Oh, Sharky, first check the pray before you bite~" Aphrodi smugly stared at him and Haizaki was more triggered each second. He was triggered so hard that smoke started to leak from his ears.

 

 

 

"You know what, I'm leaving! Have fun surviving because loners always survive the longest!" Haizaki turned around and as he was about to exit the hideout, Aphrodi pulled him back with a hand over his mouth.

 

 

 

"Are you nuts!?" he yelled-whispered "Are you trying to get yourself killed!?"

 

 

 

"And if I did, why would you care? You hate me..." Aphrodi stared at him in shock.

 

 

 

"Why would you think that!?"

 

 

 

"Because everyone who loved me is taken away from me. If Orion wants me to suffer than I would rather finish my life now-" he was cut off when the ace striker wrapped his arms around him.

 

 

 

"No, don't say that." it sounded almost like he was sobbing "Everyone here lost someone important here. Don't make us sad because we lost you too." Haizaki felt a pang of guilt and awkwardly hugged holy striker back. He was glad Aphrodi couldn't see his blushing face.

 

 

 

"Sorry, Terumi-kun." Aphrodi just released him with a smile.

 

 

 

"Don't worry, now" both glanced at the mess "Let's clean this before others come back!"

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"I think I know a good bakery that has some leftovers of bread and sandwich but I don't know if anyone's inside." Fubuki said pointing at the bakery down the street. Nosaka nodded as they quietly ran towards the facility.

 

 

 

There was still no sign of trouble but they couldn't let down their guard yet.

 

 

 

As soon as they walked inside, they closed all doors and lowered the curtains on windows. They couldn't risk getting caught so soon. They still had friends depending on them and waiting to get rescued.

 

 

 

The place was filled with various chairs and tables. It looked more like a cafe than a bakery. They approached closer to the counter and stared at the food inside. Nosaka glanced at Fubuki sadly and smiled.

 

 

 

"Hey, Fubuki-kun? Why don't you take a bite of the food? Last time I brought it to you was almost a week ago." Fubuki smiled but shook his head.

 

 

 

"I won't eat until I make sure everyone will have enough." Nosaka laughed.

 

 

 

"I think there will be enough-"

 

 

 

"Well, I don't recall Haizaki's appetite getting smaller than the last time I saw him." Fubuki chuckled as they went to grab food. While Nosaka was putting bread and drinks in his bag he felt Fubuki pull his sleeve.

 

 

 

"I found few fresh sandwiches. Is that good?" Fubuki asked holding the food in a small basket. Nosaka eyed the food carefully and took the one of sandwiches in his hand so he could see the expiration date.

 

 

 

"Do you think this is strange Fubuki-kun?" Nosaka asked Fubuki as he handed him back the snadwich. Fubuki stared with a puzzled expression at the date before his face lit up in shock. He glanced at Nosaka with wide eyes and easily readable fear.

 

 

 

"Do you think that-"

 

 

 

"Yes... I do..." there was sudden banging on the doors and they both froze.

 

 

 

"They were expecting us."

 

 


	4. Shock

"We're back!" Endou yelled with a smile while Kazemaru slapped him in the back of his head. Endou sent him a playful glare and gritted his teeth.

 

 

 

"Ow~ Kazemaru, what was that for!?" he asked in shock and pain while holding his head. Kazemaru only turned his head and crossed his arms (like a Tsundere ^^).

 

 

 

"Be quiet, remember? We're wanted you dumbass goalkeeper." the wind defender reminded him as they both put the medicine they found on the ground. Even though Kazemaru's words were a little harsh, Endou knew he didn't mean anything bad. He was just stressed out like everyone else.

 

 

 

Not even a minute after them, Hiura and Hikaru entered the hideout wearing impish smiles.

 

 

 

"What's up with the smiles?" Haizaki asked while playing _-ahem-losing-ahem-_   a round of poker with Aphrodi.

 

 

 

"We found lots of food along with the clothes and blankets." Hikaru's smile grew wider.

 

 

 

"Now nobody will be hungry or cold." Hiura stated as he laid down the food and clothes they've been carrying.

 

 

 

"That's great!" Endou smiled "Now, we'll just have to wait for Nosaka and Fubuki."

 

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, and they still weren't back. Endou was pacing in every direction possible, Kazemaru was watching him and tried not to throw up, Hiura was waiting with anticipation along with Hikaru at the entrance, and Haizaki and Aphrodi continued to play poker even though Haizaki wouldn't admit that he was a lost case.

 

 

 

"I think something bad has happened..." Endou murmured while Hiura and Hikaru stood up at the same time.

 

 

 

"I'll go find them!" they both glanced at each other and smiled sadly.

 

 

 

"Alright, but we cannot bring you two with us. You're gonna stay here with Aphrodi. I need a defender and a forward. Kazemaru, Haizaki, you two are coming with me." Kazemaru only nodded while Haizaki punched the air in joy. They quietly checked if anyone was outside and started running.

 

 

 

"Bye, bye sore loser!" Aphrodi yelled playfully and like he heard an 'piss off' as he did. He glanced at the two midfielders near him.

 

 

 

"Why couldn't he bring us with him?" Hiura asked and Hikaru shrugged.

 

 

 

"I don't know. But if that was Endou's order, I'm sure he had a good reason." even though Hikaru was smiling, it wasn't tough to read that he was sad too. Aphrodi sighed while gathering the scattered cards and patted two midfielders on the shoulder.

 

 

 

"Do you wanna know why Endou said that you two should stay here?" younger players shook their heads and Aphrodi smiled.

 

 

 

"It's because if anyone attacks this place, midfielders are the most important, they can easily adjust to any position."

 

 

 

"Really!?" the two asked in unison.

 

 

 

'It's like I'm talking to kids' Aphrodi sweatdropped.

 

 

 

"Yes, for example, I think Hikaru would make a great forward while Hiura would be a great defender!" the two pouted.

 

 

 

"No, I wanna be a defender!" Hikaru cried.

 

 

 

"And I wanna be a forward!" Aphrodi rose his hands in the air in a defeated gesture.

 

 

 

"Alright, alright... You can be whatever you want to be..." the two cheered and started to act like their second positions. Aphrodi sweatdropped.

 

 

 

'Guys, please come back soon...'

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

After five minutes of running, the trio ran into Nosaka who was carrying fainted Fubuki in his arms.

 

 

 

"Nosaka! What happened!?" Endou yelled with color completely drained from his face.

 

 

 

"We were... And... Then-"

 

 

 

"Nosaka, calm down first!" Haizaki yelled as he grabbed the midfielder's shoulders and shook him but watched out not to disturb the fainted player.

 

 

 

Kazemaru walked up to Fubuki and touched his forehead. He was even paler than usual and it worried Kazemaru because he knew the best what his shade is like since their positions are next to each other.

 

 

 

"He's burning up! It's really bad!" Endou saw how tired Nosaka was. It wasn't because of Fubuki's weight, but because of how long he's been running, judging by Nosaka's wasted stamina, it sure took him a lot.

 

 

 

"Haizaki, I need you to carry Fubuki!" Haizaki frowned at first. He glanced, more like glared, at the passed out player. He wanted to hate him because of how he reminded him of everyone who was gone. But he couldn't. That was something he couldn't deny. Haizaki took the wind attribute player in his arms and nodded ready to set off.

 

 

 

"Let's go, now!" everyone nodded at their captain's orders and headed back to the hideout.

 

 

 

After catching his breath, Nosaka was ready to tell the story.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

The door was soon cracked and the soldiers invaded the whole bakery checking it for wanted from the bottom to the top. They tossed everything in order to find runaways. Chairs and tables were flying aimlessly through the room.

 

 

 

Nosaka was watching everything that was happening in horror. Not because of their acting... But because he recognized some of the soldiers.

 

 

 

Star Unicorn's Ichinose Kazuya, Invincible Giant's Emerico Lorca...

 

 

 

And Inazuma Japan's Gouenji Shuuya.

 

 

 

Nosaka was barely holding himself together from the shock. He knew about the mind control and brainwashing... But he wasn't prepared for what he was seeing. He glanced at Fubuki who was laying beside him. His eyes were wide and his breath was hitching.

 

 

 

His mental state was already in critical condition and Nosaka didn't know what to do.

 

 

 

It was his first time to feel so shocked and useless, he always had a backup plan... But not this time. The only thing splitting them from the death was the fact they were hiding under the oven. It had enough of space and Nosaka was sure they won't find them there.

 

 

 

But the biggest problem was how would they get out of there.

 

 

 

And all those soldiers didn't look like they would leave any sooner.

 

 

 

Nosaka started to feel large wave of heat around him. His first theory was that someone turned on the oven. But he knew the heat wasn't coming from it. He didn't feel the heat above him...

 

 

 

But beside him.

 

 

 

He glanced at the ice player beside him who looked as if he was in the hot and sunny desert completely opposite of his attribute. The color in his face was completely drained and he was sweating dangerously much.

 

 

 

Now it was time to be terrified. If Fubuki let out a peep, they would (probably) be dead. Nosaka read a lot about situations like this but he never really experienced it on real skin. 

 

 

 

'Are you sure you'll manage to hold on until the hideout, Fubuki?' Nosaka asked him in his mind. Suddenly, the soldiers ran out of the bakery and left nothing on the spot.

 

 

 

After Nosaka made sure there were no more traps, he quietly sneaked out while carefully pulling Shirou with him. The other player was more flushed each second and his breathing was getting faster and he could hear wheezing every time he took in tiny bits of air.

 

 

 

'We have to head back now!' Nosaka stated in his mind and put his fainted teammate in his arms. Shirou was as light as the snowflake itself. With all the soldiers on their tail and now a sick teammate...

 

 

 

Nosaka was getting more worried each second...


	5. Discovered

Aphrodi stared at Hiura.

 

 

 

Hiura stared at Aphrodi.

 

 

 

Hikaru was confused as he stared at Hiura's cards.

 

 

 

He never played poker before.

 

 

 

Both were all holding their card close to their face so nobody could see them. They all had smugly put still unreadable poker faces.

 

 

 

"Who would have thought... Somebody left poker cards here... Heh..." Hiura glanced at Hikaru's face who was still dumbstruck by the whole situation.

 

 

 

Hiura glanced at him with a grin and then turned back to Aphrodi.

 

 

 

"Aphrodi-kun, you don't have good cards, am I right?" Aphrodi's poker face completely broke. He paled and his eyes grew up to the size of apples.

 

 

 

"W-what are you talking about Hiura, I do have good cards..."

 

 

 

"Okay then, put them on table." Hiura chuckled and put his cards face down.

 

 

 

"You know what, I'll skip." Aphrodi said tossing his cards in the air randomly and grabbing a bottle of water he carried with him this whole time. As he sipped, he watched Hiura preparing to flip cards.

 

 

 

Hiura grinned one last time before flipping his cards...

 

 

 

They were worthless.

 

 

 

Aphrodi chocked on the water and in blink of an eye, Hikaru was on his side patting his back.

 

 

 

"You... How?" Hiura chuckled.

 

 

 

"I'm detective Hiura, I know everything..." Hiura pulled out a brown detective hat out of his bag and put it on his head.

 

 

 

Aphrodi rolled his eyes in annoyance and went to pick up the cards he scattered. He didn't even pick up the first card when others burst inside.

 

 

 

"Endou, what happen-FUBUKI-KUN!" Aphrodi yelled in shock as he spotted the devil of the field carrying a small snow angel in his arms.

 

 

 

"We were in the bakery and then the soldiers burst inside" Nosaka said "We recognized few of them. Gouenji was there too." Aphrodi's eyes widened in shock.

 

 

 

"Our... Gouenji?" Nosaka nodded as he sat on the ground and grabbed his head with his hands just as he punched the wall. Everyone stared at him in fear.

 

 

 

"I was there but it felt like I wasn't!" Nosaka yelled "Fubuki had a panic attack and I couldn't do anything about it!" Hikaru was first at his side.

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault-"

 

 

 

"But it is!" Nosaka cried "If I only noticed sooner, Fubuki wouldn't have to suffer..."

 

 

 

"But Nosaka-san, if you did, we wouldn't have founded out that they've already started to control our team." Kazemaru said.

 

 

 

"Yeah. But-"

 

 

 

"Nosaka!" Endou yelled and the whole room quieted down.

 

 

 

Their captain was never angry.

 

 

 

"Stop blaming yourself. It-wasn't-your-fault. You're the one who noticed the trouble brewing. You're the one who carried your teammate here in your arms without stopping. You are the one who saved Fubuki..."

 

 

 

Nosaka sparred his captain a sorrowful and sad glance as he turned to look at the angel in the embrace of the demon. Fubuki was still unconscious. But he didn't look any better than before even though Aphrodi already gave him medicine. That still bothered Nosaka.

 

 

 

"Nosaka" Hiura said as he knelt in front of the other midfielder "If you brought Fubuki a bit too late, maybe he wouldn't have survived." 

 

 

 

There was a long silence...

 

 

 

Hiura and Nosaka never broke the eye contact...

 

 

 

Until...

 

 

 

Nosaka burst into laughter.

 

 

 

Everyone stared at him in confusion. The great Nosaka Yuuma started laughing. Did he go nuts? Is this the end of the world?

 

 

 

"Hiura-kun" he giggled and pointed out "Your hat..."

 

 

 

Then everyone started to laugh. They were all occupied and stressed out they never noticed how funny and cute Hiura looked with the small detective item.

 

 

 

Hiura blushed, pouted while crossing his arms, and swung his head aside like a little tsundere he is.

 

 

 

"Hiura-kun, I'm so sorry."Nosaka still laughed but his soft laughter started to die down. And soon did everybody else's.

 

 

 

Hiura still kept the tsundere mod on but he peeked with one eye at the secondary captain before him and then smiled cheekily. He extended his hand to the emperor of tactics who gladly took it.

 

 

 

"You're all right. I should focus on preparing the plan with which we'll beat Orion and retrieve our friends." everyone nodded.

 

 

 

"Sounds good!" Endou smiled but then his stomach grumbled. Everyone glanced at him and sweatdropped.

 

 

 

"Oh. Sorry Endou-kun, but I haven't managed to bring any food..."

 

 

 

"Ahem! Ahem!" everyone glanced at the youngest members of team who were glaring at them with arms crossed. Then they whipped their heads  aside like tsunderes.

 

 

 

"Does nobody here respect us!?" everyone sweatdropped. Hikaru's voice sounded so feminine when he was angry.

 

 

 

"We brought all the clothes and food we could find and you're still not respecting us enough!?" Hiura's voice was no different.

 

 

 

"Eh, what now?" Aphrodi asked Haizaki.

 

 

 

"Eh, how does scramming for your life sound?"

 

 

 

"Eh, sounds good."

 

 

 

 

"Ruuuuun!" Endou cried as the young players brought out their soccer balls (don't skip soccer, it's important) and smiled wickedly.

 

 

 

"Hey, Hiura-chan? How about we teach these brats not to mess with us?"

 

 

 

"Yes, Hikaru-chan. Your idea sounds awesome..." they started shooting randomly through the room like little children. Everyone started laughing and didn't notice few soldiers preparing to shot them.

 

 

 

Until Kazemaru spotted them.

 

 

 

And everything went to hell.

 

 

 

"WE'RE FOUND!" he defender cried as the soldiers glared at him and aimed to shot him.

 

 

 

"Eek!" he cried using his speed to avoid the bullet. Everyone else froze when they heard the gunshot. As they saw the soldiers they quickly began to run. Aphrodi used his soccer ball to hit the intruders while others gathered behind him.

 

 

 

Once they made sure everyone was gathered around them, Aphrodi used his hissatsu to create a wave of dust so it could hide them but they could barely see through it and it was getting harder to breathe.

 

 

 

"Hey, over here!" a voice cried. They could see four shadowy silhouettes waving at them and pointing at the hidden underground path below them. Endou gestured everyone a signal to follow him as he leaped into the passage.

 

 

 

Everyone exchanged glances before following him. As they did, once the dust settled, they recognized  four familiar faces.

 

 

 

**Try to guess who they are?**


	6. Meet The Beatles

"Kidou!?" Endou shrieked in surprise as he stared in the eyes (googles) of the one and only Kidou Yuuto.

 

 

 

"Hey Endou, it's been a long, hasn't it?" the midfielder laughed offering his hand for a handshake. Endou grinned and gladly took it.

 

 

 

"Yo, Haizaki!" Fudou was right behind Kidou waving chillingly at the survivors. Or, more precisely, at the devil. Haizaki would have high fived him if his hands weren't occupied with holding the prince of snowfields so he only grinned in return.

 

 

 

"N-Norika!" Hiura cried in surprise at the girl in the back. She smiled childishly and waved in return "What did you do to your hair!?"

 

 

 

"Oh, this?" she said scooping up her once curly bang "I cut it." Hiura only nodded but deep inside, he couldn't get over the shock.

 

 

 

"And you are?" Nosaka asked the last person who was standing behind with crossed arms.

 

 

 

"Hmph." the boy glared and turned his head.

 

 

 

"Kozoumaru! Be polite!" Norika scoffed elbowing other in the stomach. The other glared at her before grumbling.

 

 

 

"I'm Kozoumaru. Happy?" Norika sighed an 'not even God knows what's in your head' before going to talk to Endou. As she did, Kozoumaru's eyes fell on the light blue midfielder.

 

 

 

"Oi, Hiura-chan." he smirked and the purple eyed glanced at him in shock and a blush covering his cheeks.

 

 

 

"Hiura... Chan?" Kozoumaru finally unfolded his arms and went to the shorter player. He leaned with one hand on the wall and rested his head on it while his other hand was resting on his hip. There was a flirty look in his eyes and Hiura didn't like it.

 

 

 

"How are you doing, Kirina? It's weird to see you without Inamori. You're usually following him like a small lost puppy." Hiura stared at the ground as he felt tears build up in his eyes.

 

 

 

"Asuto got kidnapped." Hiura started sobbing and trembling while Kozoumaru backed away in shock.

 

 

 

"Hey" Nosaka growled and immediately appeared at smaller midfielder's side "What did you do to him?" Kozoumaru flinched backing away. Nosaka took a step forwards before a grip on his arm didn't stop him.

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san. Please calm down." Hiura pleaded his hands gripping red haired's muscular arm "He didn't do anything. It's my fault for being a crybaby."

 

 

 

Nosaka didn't look like he believed him. He stared into pure and innocent amethysts before turning towards the cold and serious eyes of the mysterious forward.

 

 

 

Yet again, even though he wasn't sure weather he believed Hiura or not, he knew Hiura as the most honest and the person of pure innocence. Even if the whole world was against him. He would trust Hiura.

 

 

 

"Fine" Nosaka sighed. Hiura smiled in relief while Kozoumaru sighed with visible relief washed over his face.

 

 

 

Nosaka walked to the striker and leaned to his ear.

 

 

 

"Just try to do something to him" he warned "If at least one of his hair is missing, consider yourself a dead man" with that Nosaka returned to talk with Hikaru and Kazemaru but he still eyed the two players from the corner of his eye.

 

 

 

"Geez, he's creepy as hell." Kozoumaru mumbled sending a glare towards the red haired midfielder. Red haired showed him his tongue while dark haired showed him the middle finger.

 

 

 

"Oh well, if you need some time to calm down, I'll be talking with Norika-san. I haven't seen her for ages-"

 

 

 

"No" he was stopped when the forward grabbed his hand. He saw Nosaka sending him daggers and immediately let go bringing out a cheeky smile and scratching the back of his head.

 

 

 

"I-I mean, I wanted to show you something cool we have here in the underground. Wanna see?" Hiura thought for a bit about that. Kozoumaru changed a lot since they last saw each other. But then again, they are gonna be stuck in the hideout for a while so he could kill some time by getting to know Kozoumaru again.

 

 

 

"Sure!" Hiura chirped.

 

 

 

"Great!" the forward  smiled and bowed offering a hand "My prince, would you be so kind to take my hand?" Hiura blushed slightly before taking the offered hand. Kozoumaru brought his lips to blue haired's fingertips and kissed them.

 

 

 

He loved to see Hiura's blush.

 

 

 

'Such a hot body... Yet, such pure innocence...' the thought as he slowly lead the still blushing Hiura through the underground.

 

 

 

Yet, he didn't miss the triggered thunderstorm flashing in Nosaka's eyes.

 

 

 

"So, what do they call you?" Kidou asked.

 

 

 

"Call who?" Endou asked.

 

 

 

"You know, they have nicknames for every group of survivors."

 

 

 

"Oh. Well, we're just survivors."

 

 

 

"Oh. They call us Beatles." Endou chuckled.

 

 

 

"Wow. Sounds good."

 

 

 

"What? Being named by one of the greatest bands in history? Or, being named after a simple bug?" Endou grinned.

 

 

 

"Both."

 

 

 

"So, how about I show you around. This place is large and luckily, we already prepared for the arrival of survivors. Follow me." Kidou said as he started walking towards a room with everyone following him close behind.

 

 

 

"Hikaru" Nosaka whispered to the dark blue midfielder.

 

 

 

"Yes?" the midfielder asked curiously.

 

 

 

"I'm going to get Hiura back. If I don't return, then don't trust anyone here. Got it?" Hikaru was dumbstruck but he trusted Nosaka like he was his big brother.

 

 

 

"Okay. You can count on me Nosaka-san." Nosaka smiled and ruffled Hikaru's dark blue hair and left.

 

 

 

"Be careful..." he whispered knowing that Nosaka has already left.

 

 

 

"Oi, Hikaru!" Endou yelled "Hurry up!"

 

 

 

"Oh, eh, coming!" he glanced where Nosaka went one last time before running off.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Kozoumaru and Hiura finally arrived at the destination. Kozoumaru had his hands over Hiura's eyes carefully leading him.

 

 

 

"Are we there yet?" Hiura asked as he felt the sudden temperature change along with scent change. The place where he was felt fresh and healthy.

 

 

 

"Yes." Kozoumaru leaned to his ear and whispered in a low voice "Are you ready?"

 

 

 

Hiura nodded in excitement as the taller removed his hands. Hiura gasped. Around him was a forest. It had no animals yet it looked so natural.

 

 

 

"Oh my God!" Hiura cried. Kozoumaru chuckled and was immediately behind him as he wrapped his arms around Hiura's torso and rested his chin on Hiura's shoulder blade.

 

 

 

"Beautiful, isn't it." Hiura could only nod because of the large loss of words. Kozoumaru smirked and hugged him even more tightly before letting go.

 

 

 

"Do you know what impresses me the most about this place?" Hiura shook his head.

 

 

 

"It is this flower." he said pulling out a small strange flower out of his pocket and handed it to Hiura "It has such an exotic scent. Try it." Hiura nodded before taking a small experimental sniff.

 

 

 

As he did, he started to feel sleepy all of a sudden.

 

 

 

"Kozoumaru... What..." before he could finish he fell forwards but Kozoumaru was there to catch him with a wicked smile on his face.

 

 

 

"Well Hiura-chan, now I have you all for myself~"


	7. Confusion

Nosaka was running back and forth trying to find the purple eyed midfielder. His heartbeat was thundering in his ears. His breathing was completely uncontrolled while his eyes roamed around the underground in fear.

 

 

 

"God, I wish I never left him with that ugly ass..." he mumbled to himself.

 

 

 

Soon, he came across two paths. They looked completely identical and Nosaka didn't know where to go.

 

 

 

If he takes the correct path, it will lead him to Hiura where he could save him and beat Kozoumaru's ass. But, if he takes the wrong path, something really bad could happen to Hiura.

 

 

 

'Hiura' he thought 'Lend me your strength'

 

 

 

With that, he rushed through the tunnel praying he choose the correct one.

 

 

 

'I'm coming for you, Hiura'

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Kozoumaru was chuckling while staring at the blacked out boy in his embrace. He gently placed him on the ground and climbed on top of him. He smiled at his success while caressing Hiura's blue bangs and staring at his cute, sleeping face.

 

 

 

"Hiura-chan, you're so innocent" he teased even though he knew the midfielder couldn't hear him "So innocent you can't even realize when somebody is leading you in a trap~" he placed his finger on shorter's lips and parted them lightly.

 

 

 

He gently captured his lips with his own and slid his tongue inside tasting the sweetness of shorter's cavern with a breathtaking kiss. As he started to let out quiet moans, he saw the midfielder already awake and staring at him in shock.

 

 

 

"K-Kozoumaru!? What are you-mmf" he was cut off by another breathtaking kiss while the taller pinned his hands above his head with one hand while the other traced his creamy skin.

 

 

 

"Hiura-chan, your skin is so soft~" Kozoumaru moaned while prying open the midfielder's lips with his tongue.

 

 

 

He ghosted his finger down blue haired's jaw, neck and slowly unzipped the football jersey he was wearing. Hiura was panicking and was completely paralyzed with fear and terror. He gathered all the courage and bit hard on taller's lower lip.

 

 

 

Kozoumaru growled backing away and putting his free hand on his lower lip. The bite was enough to draw blood. Kozoumaru smirked.

 

 

 

"Oh, Hiura-chan... I was gentle with you this whole time. If you wanted it rough you could've said so." the forward bent to his neck and licked the pulse point which sent shivers down midfielder's spine before he bit it and started to suck it.

 

 

 

Hiura cried in pain trying to kick the taller off of himself with his legs but he wasn't strong enough. He could only sob as the other continued to leave hickeys and bruises on his skin.

 

 

 

"Ready for more?" Kozoumaru grinned while trying to rip off Hiura's shirt. Luckily, he didn't manage to because it was made from a strong material.

 

 

 

"Tsk." the forward narrowed his eyes before trying to pull shorter's shirt off. Hiura squirmed and kicked but to no avail. Just as Kozoumaru pulled of his shirt, Hiura gathered his thoughts and dealt the forward a single, but dangerously strong, kick in the balls.

 

 

 

Kozoumaru howled in pain as he released Hiura's hands to grip his lower region. Hiura took the opportunity to push the forward off and scram.

 

 

 

"Help! Somebody! Anybody! He-" in a matter of seconds he was back on the ground with the forwards above him looking more triggered than ever before.

 

 

 

"You really want the death sentence don't you Kirina?" the stare in Kozoumaru's eyes scared Hiura to no end. He started sobbing quietly and completely gave up on escaping as a small, barely visible, tear slid down his cheeks.

 

 

 

"Shh... Shh..." Kozoumaru whispered ghosting his finger over teal haired's cheek where the tear slid. Kozoumaru's eyes turned so soft Hiura could've easily mistaken them for a cotton candy.

 

 

 

"How about we make a deal? What do you say? You won't try to run away, you'll respect me and be my good baby boy forever so I could be the happiest man alive and I promise I'll always be gentle with you and I'll always love you. So, what will you do?"

 

 

 

Hiura didn't feel sad anymore. But he didn't feel happy either. He wanted to feel loved by someone gentle and who'll love him no matter what. But then again, all this was so fast he couldn't make the decision immediately.

 

 

 

But he did stop struggling and squirming. He laid on his back and let out a sigh. Kozoumaru smiled and climbed on top of him. Hiura could easily see the blood trickling from the place where he bit him.

 

 

 

"Shall we try one more time?" Hiura only nodded as Kozoumaru gently kissed him. His hands weren't pinning down Hiura's, but were caressing his cheeks and ears. Hiura liked that. Not being a puppet nor a toy. Just being loved.

 

 

 

He let out a soft moan while unconsciously wrapping his hands around Kozoumaru's neck. He felt him smile on his lips while licking his lips asking for permission. Hiura didn't care anymore.

 

 

 

He parted his lips and pulled the forward even more towards him deepening the kiss. He closed his eyes on the sensation. It was hot and passionate. Something Hiura thought he would never experience in his life.

 

 

 

Nor did he expect a lightning fast tackle that collided into them. Before fainting, he saw a soccer ball, Kozoumaru running away, and a certain redhead picking him up.

 

 

 

"Don't worry Hiura-kun. You're safe now."

 

 

 

"With me..."

 

 

 

When Hiura woke up, he was expected by a warm blanket covering him and a fluffy pillow beneath his head. It was rather cozy but he was very worried.

 

 

 

'Where is Kozoumaru?'

 

 

 

'Did he leave me?'

 

 

 

'Am I really am just a toy for him?'

 

 

 

"Hiura-kun, you're awake!" a happy voice chirped. Hiura glanced aside with a sad look to meet gorgeous silver eyes staring at him with pure joy. His eyes immediately lit up.

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san?" he asked sitting up. Nosaka's eyes immediately shifted from joy to worry.

 

 

 

"Hiura-kun, do you remember what happened?" Hiura nodded and looked away in sorrow.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry." teal haired blinked in puzzlement.

 

 

 

"Why are you sorry, Nosaka-san?"

 

 

 

"If I've arrived sooner, you probably wouldn't have gotten hurt..."

 

 

 

'He saw the hickey!' Hiura blushed in embarrassment and started to flail his hands.

 

 

 

"T-there's nothing to apologize about N-Nosaka-s-san!"Nosaka smiled

 

 

 

"Thank you, Hiura-kun."Hiura could hear the truth behind Nosaka's voice. It sounded so sweet and gentle.

 

 

 

Hiura was so occupied with thinking he didn't notice Nosaka's lips gently pecking his.

 

 

 

"Have a nice dream, my prince." before Hiura could respond, Nosaka already left the room. Hiura blushed and covered his face with the pillow. So many things happened...

 

 

 

He didn't know what to do...

 

 

 

Just to oversleep the whole confusion.


	8. Danger

The next day wasn't really what any other day was. Endou was hanging out with Kidou, Norika and Kazemaru which wasn't really surprising. Fudou was chatting with Haizaki enjoying the time they could spend together. Aphrodi was keeping an eye on Fubuki because it has been two days since he was out. Kozoumaru didn't comeback after what happened yesterday. Hikaru was continuously banging on the door of Hiura's room in concern.

 

 

 

"Hiura, please come out!" Hikaru cried banging on the locked door of Hiura's room. Even though Hikaru didn't talk too much with Hiura before the chaos started, he found out Hiura was his best friend. Seeing him suffer and starve wasn't a really good effect on Hikaru either.

 

 

 

"Hikaru..." Nosaka said appearing behind him "What's wrong?"

 

 

 

"Hiura won't come out of his room. Something's very wrong-Nosaka-san."

 

 

 

"I see." Nosaka said putting his hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner. Then a light bulb appeared above his head.

 

 

 

"Hikaru, why don't you go make him some tea? I'll try to talk him out of the room." Hikaru thought for a bit before leaving. As he left, Nosaka knocked on Hiura's door softly.

 

 

 

"Hiura-kun, may I come in?" there was some shuffling on the other side before the door was opened by a bird nest haired Hiura.

 

 

 

"Is something wrong, Nosaka-san?" Hiura asked not completely opening the door.

 

 

 

"No, I just wanted to ask you some things."

 

 

 

"O-oh." Hiura mumbled before stepping aside and letting the other midfielder in. Nosaka stared at the room before him as he sat on the bed along with the shorter. The room looked rather cozy for an underground place. Sure, it had no windows or stuff, but hey, a bed and a chair, it's the basics of what a bedroom should have.

 

 

 

"So, are you okay?" Nosaka asked.

 

 

 

Hiura didn't answer.

 

 

 

'I'll try something else...' Nosaka thought.

 

 

 

"Do you feel any pain?"

 

 

 

Hiura gave him a small nod.

 

 

 

"Physical?"

 

 

 

A shook.

 

 

 

"Mental?"

 

 

 

A nod.

 

 

 

'That's what I was afraid of...'

 

 

 

"Are you afraid he'll come back?"

 

 

 

A shook.

 

 

 

"Are you afraid of contact with others?"

 

 

 

A shook.

 

 

 

"Can you tell me what you're afraid of?"

 

 

 

"Being unloved..." Hiura mumbled quietly.

 

 

 

"I see... Can you tell me more?"

 

 

 

"It's just, everyone here has someone for who they know that person loves them the most. Endou has Kidou. Haizaki has Fudou. Hikaru has you... I don't know on who I can lean on..."

 

 

 

Nosaka smiled sadly before wrapping an arm around Hiura's neck and pulling him closer.

 

 

 

"If you'll let me..." he leaned closer to Hiura so their noses were barely centimeter apart. Hiura only sighed before nodding before Nosaka captured his lips.

 

 

 

Kissing Nosaka was nothing like kissing Kozoumaru. With Kozoumaru, it was hot and passionate. With Nosaka... It was warmly soft and comforting.

 

 

 

Kissing Nosaka was same like his personality. Kind, gentle, caring... Hiura never imagined The Emperor of Tactics could love him so passionately.

 

 

 

Soon, they parted away and just stared at each other.

 

 

 

"Three... Two... One..."

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san!" just as Nosaka finished counting, Hikaru cheerfuly entered the room while carrying a blueberry tea (Hiura's favorite).

 

 

 

"Ah, thank you Hikaru." Nosaka smiled as Hikaru handed the tea to Hiura.

 

 

 

"Are you okay, Hiura? I was really scared when Nosaka-san brought you passed out yesterday..." Hiura smiled at the dark blue midfielder before glancing at Nosaka with a thankful look. Then glanced back at the other midfielder.

 

 

 

"I am now. Thanks for worrying about me Hikaru-"

 

 

 

"OH THANK GOD!" Hikaru cried as he leaped on the teal midfielder and started crying "YOU HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA HOW SCARED I WAS!!!" Hiura, even though startled, slowly hugged the other midfielder back.

 

 

 

"Don't worry, I am here now." Nosaka smiled at the two before standing up.

 

 

 

"I'll give you two some space." he waved before leaving the room. Hiura watched him leave with a smile before closing his eyes and enjoying the embrace.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Kozoumaru was wandering the underground aimlessly. He was cold, hungry and filled with hate.

 

 

 

"That freaking Nosaka! I hate him!" he cried punching the wall. He couldn't return and see Hiura ever again because of him.

 

 

 

"I wish he was dead!" suddenly, he felt wind blowing around him and a dust forming few steps in front of him. There appeared three players of Inazuma Japan.

 

 

 

Hiroto, Kiyama and Atsuya.

 

 

 

"Hiya there" Atsuya waved with a casual grin "We can make your wish come true if you're up for a suggestion." Kozoumaru gritted his teeth.

 

 

 

"What suggestion?"

 

 

 

"It's simple. You'll tell us where they are, and we'll destroy them all, especially that Nosaka." Kozoumaru stared at the ground. If he doesn't agree, he's missing the opportunity of lifetime. However, if he does agree, he'll have the prince all for himself. That's what he always wanted.

 

 

 

"Fine." he snarled "I agree. But don't you dare touch Hiura. Go to the end of the tunnel and turn left two times. Then, you'll find them."

 

 

 

"Okay. But first, you need to sign something for us." Hiroto smirked pulling out a piece of paper "You just need to join Orion and you'll be able to live the rest of your life with the one you love."

 

 

 

"It isn't that big price for love, isn't it?" Tatsuya asked grinning while handing Kozoumaru a pen. Kozoumaru thought for a bit before finally signing the contract.

 

 

 

"It isn't." Kozoumaru started to feel lightheaded and feel on the ground almost unable to move.

 

 

 

"Kiyama, carry him back to the headquarters, we'll take care of the leftovers." the red haired nodded before scooping up the forward on his back and leaving.

 

 

 

The other two disappeared soon after.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Aphrodi was reading a book he found while watching over Fubuki. He knew the defender for a long time. They were good friends and Aphrodi was always fond of him so he couldn't say no to watching over him like an angel.

 

 

 

Suddenly, the defender started to stir in his sleep. Aphrodi immediately got up from the chair he was sitting on and bowed beside the snow angel.

 

 

 

"Fubuki-kun!!! Fubuki-kun, what's wrong!?" the defender only mumbled one word before falling silent again...

 

 

 

Danger...


	9. Battle

"Hey Hiura-kun?" Hikaru asked swinging his legs from the edge of the bed. They were still in Hiura's room talking like two best friends who haven't seen each other in years.

 

 

 

If it wasn't for all the events that happened, they wouldn't have realized that they have so much things in common.

 

 

 

"Yes?" Hiura asked also sitting on the edge of the bed. He loved Hikaru's company as much as Hikaru loved his.

 

 

 

"That time when you and Aphrodi-san played poker... How did you know that he didn't have good cards?" Hiura smiled for a bit before bringing out his famous detective grin. He, again, pulled out the infamous brown detective hat and put it on his head.

 

 

 

"Well, do you remember the way Aphrodi said the last sentence before I beat him down?" Hiura asked with one eyed closed. Hikaru nodded.

 

 

 

"Well, a true detective must always be able to read someone's expression, even with his eyes closed." Hiura smiled.

 

 

 

"Wow! You're so amazing Hiura-kun!" Hikaru cheered.

 

 

 

"Thanks. I try my best."Hiura chuckled.

 

 

 

"By the way, what happened yesterday? I mean Nosaka-san carried you here in his arms and you looked like you've been through hell and back." Hiura blushed recalling what happened.

 

 

 

Kozoumaru taking him away. Kissing him. Nosaka coming to save him. Kissing him.

 

 

 

Hiura blushed at the thought and covered his head with a blanket. Hikaru stared at him in confusion and worry with a hand on his shoulder.

 

 

 

"Hiura? Are you okay?" Hiura couldn't think anymore. He was out of words and in complete shock. He didn't blame Hikaru's curiosity. He was one of the smallest and the youngest members of Inazuma Japan. He was also his best friend so he couldn't really blame his curiosity for his pain.

 

 

 

"Okay, so, yesterday-"

 

 

 

Suddenly, Aphrodi burst into the room panting heavily while carrying the fainted snow angel in his arms. Hikaru and Hiura were immediately by his side.

 

 

 

"Aphrodi-san! What's wrong!?" Hikaru asked the striker. Aphrodi panted and breathed in and out before regaining his mind.

 

 

 

"Fubuki-kun foresaw danger. We have to leave this place before-"

 

 

 

-BANG-

 

 

 

They all froze. Aphrodi immediately gestured to them to hide under the bed and they barely fit. They all fell silent. The only sound was coming from Fubuki who was whimpering.

 

 

 

But even he fell silent as the shadow passed in front of the door.

 

 

 

A wayyyy too well known shadow. Spiky hair, muscular form and a casual scarf wrapped around the shadow's neck.

 

 

 

Fubuki Atsuya.

 

 

 

"Shirou, Shirou, Shirou" Atsuya sang teasingly "We both know I'll find you due to our bond. Why don't you just come out already and maybe I won't devour you too much." there was something very odd and wrong about the bear killer's eyes.

 

 

 

They looked forest green and wild as always, but they looked completely empty.

 

 

 

'That's it!' Aphrodi's eyes sparkled 'Fubuki brothers share a special bond which can warn them if one is too close, too far, suffering... But that won't help us get out of here-'

 

 

 

Suddenly, a hissatsu blew Atsuya far away from the door. They immediately got up from the ground and ran outside. There they spotted the grey haired striker with red eyes.

 

 

 

"Haizaki-kun!" Aphrodi cried as they found the devil. With him were also Endou, Kazemaru and Nosaka.

 

 

 

But Kidou, Norika and Fudou were nowhere to be seen.

 

 

 

Until they appeared beside the intruders.

 

 

 

"What the-" Endou asked with wide eyes on which they just smirked.

 

 

 

"Haven't you noticed. You're still the dumb Endou I remember." Kidou grinned in a teasing manner.

 

 

 

"What have they done to you?" Kazemaru asked on which Norika answered.

 

 

 

"They enlightened us. We saw the truth. Truth that shows how much Orion is important to the world!"

 

 

 

"The only way you'll get past us is if you defeat us." Fudou smirked.

 

 

 

"But it's not like that'll ever happen~" Hiroto teased.

 

 

 

"Fine" Endou growled "Your on!"

 

 

 

Kidou pressed a button on device he held in his hand and a soccer field appeared before them.

 

 

 

"We'll play five on five" Kidou stated "My team will be:

 

 

 

Forwards: Atsuya, Hiroto

 

 

 

Midfielders: me, Fudou

 

 

 

Goalkeeper: Norika

 

 

 

Now choose your team."

 

 

 

"Fine.

 

 

 

Forward: Aphrodi

 

 

 

Midfielders: Hikaru, Hiura

 

 

 

Defender: Kazemaru

 

 

 

Goalkeeper: Me"

 

 

 

"Okay then, let's begin. The team that wins is the first one who scores two goals." the ball started with kickoff from opponent's side.

 

 

 

Atsuya and Hiroto were perfectly leading the ball across the field. It was barely touching the ground.

 

 

 

"Sh!t!" Hikaru and Hiura cursed as the ball easily passed them.

 

 

 

"Oi, Atsuya, let's try our new hissatsu." Hiroto smirked at the other forward.

 

 

 

"Mhm" Atsuya nodded before glaring at the survivor's goalkeeper "Now we'll show you the power of Orion!"

 

 

 

"Sky-" Hiroto kicked the ball in the sky. Atsuya jumped in the sky and hit the ball with full force.

 

 

 

"Fall!" the ball started to head towards the goal.

 

 

 

"Diamond-" Endou called out "Hand!" he tried to catch the ball but the ball passed past him with ease.

 

 

 

"Ah!" he gasped as the ball entered the goal. Everyone stared in shock while their opponents smirked.

 

 

 

"Do you understand the power of Orion now?" Endou growled at them.

 

 

 

"We won't give up yet!" he yelled tossing the ball to Hikaru who passed to Aphrodi. Aphrodi signalized Kazemaru to follow him as they prepared to improvise.

 

 

 

"Holy-" Aphrodi cried kicking the ball forwards. Kazemaru ran to it and kicked it with full storm "Storm!"

 

 

 

"Aqua Prison!" Norika yelled rising a large water wall that wrapped around the ball but it still made it in easily.

 

 

 

Kazemaru and Aphrodi did a high five before returning to their positions.

 

 

 

Kidou whistled signalizing to two forwards to follow him at the front. He let out another whistle and the two ran forwards. Kidou kicked the ball in the air and the strikers were immediately next to it.

 

 

 

"Thunder... Penguin!" the powerful hissatsu headed to the goal.

 

 

 

'It's time!' Endou thought and looked at the defender in front of him.

 

 

 

"Hurricane punch!" Kazemaru created a whirlwind that slowed the ball while Endou punched it. The ball flew straight to Aphrodi who used a new hissatsu called Navy Skies alongside Hikaru and Hiura and scored a goal.

 

 

 

Their opponents fell on their knees in defeat and exhaustion.

 

 

 

"Let's go now!" Endou ordered and everyone followed his lead.

 

 

 

Since that, they learned not to trust anyone ever again.


	10. Lost In Russia

They didn't know where they were going. They were hungry, tired and completely lost. A lot of them wasted their energy in the match against Beatles. Using a lot of new hissatsus that weren't trained enough hurts. Around them was forest and the end didn't seem to be anywhere near.

 

 

 

"Can we take a break?" Kazemaru asked while the dark blue midfielder was leaning on his shoulder with a flushed face "Hikaru doesn't look good..."

 

 

 

Endou glanced at his team first.

 

 

 

Haizaki looked like someone beat him up.

 

 

 

Hiura was barely keeping his eyes opened.

 

 

 

Hikaru looked like he was on verge of throwing up.

 

 

 

Kazemaru couldn't even stand on his legs.

 

 

 

Nosaka was huffing silently trying not to get too much attention.

 

 

 

Aphrodi didn't look like he was paying attention on anything.

 

 

 

And Fubuki still hasn't woken up.

 

 

 

Endou sighed sitting on the ground. Everyone mimicked his movements and also sat down sighing in relief. They haven't been walking for too long, but they had to scram few times because of wild animals.

 

 

 

"Endou" Kazemaru said staring at the Inazuma Japan's captain. Enodu glanced at his fellow teammate with a cheerful smile.

 

 

 

"Yes Kazemaru?"

 

 

 

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Endou blinked before nodding and walking away from the group. He didn't have to worry about Kazemaru being an Orion disciple because Kazemaru was with him all the time. And was his best friend.

 

 

 

As they did, Kazemaru leaned on the tree behind him and sighed like something was bothering him.

 

 

 

"What is it, Kazemaru?" Kazemaru put on a sad smile before speaking up.

 

 

 

"You guys should leave me here." Endou paled in shock as he stared into warm eyes of the defender.

 

 

 

"Wh-what? Why-" he was cut off when Kazemaru lowered down his sock and it showed a nasty wound on his left leg.

 

 

 

"What!? When did that happen!?" Endou yelled in surprise not being able to look away from the scratch.

 

 

 

"During the match against Beatles. After I used the new move, Holy Storm, with Aphrodi." Endou recalled the hissatsu. It did look dam strong.

 

 

 

"Are you sure you won't be able to continue with us. Is there anything we can do about it-"

 

 

 

"Endou" Kazemaru's voice was stern and serious, but then he broke a soft and pained smile "Please leave me be-"

 

 

 

"I will not accept that!" both turned around to see Hikaru standing few feet away while others were in shock staring at him.

 

 

 

"Kazemaru-san, you've been with us from start. There's no way we could leave you. We need you just like we need everyone else here!" Aphrodi was next and lined up next to dark haired midfielder.

 

 

 

"Hikaru is right Kazemaru-kun" the forward smiled "You're the wind who keeps pushing us forward. You have a role just like everyone else here. We won't leave anyone behind no matter what!" everyone nodded behind.

 

 

 

Kazemaru smiled as small tears started to build up in his eyes.

 

 

 

"Everyone..." Endou patted his back.

 

 

 

"You heard that Kazemaru! You ain't gonna run away any sooner!"  Kazemaru's tears started to slide down his cheeks. And soon did everyone else's. 

 

 

 

"You know what? Screw the world! We can build our home here!" Endou smiled eyes sparkling and already imagining what their home would look like in this jungle.

 

 

 

"But, what about our friends who are under control of Orion, and world?" Haizaki asked in confusion.

 

 

 

"We can save them too. We'll build our home here and train to become stronger. After we get strong enough, we'll come back and save everyone!" everyone smiled at their captain's enthusiasm.

 

 

 

"Are we gonna start to build now or will we start tomorrow? It's already getting dark and this jungle is filled with various animals. A lot of them are very dangerous amd deadly." Nosaka mumbled.

 

 

 

"Well, there's not a big difference since there are wild animals both day and night..." Hiura smiled sheepishly.

 

 

 

"How about we sleep on trees then?" Hikaru suggested.

 

 

 

"Good thinking Hikaru! Let's go!" Endou cried happily as he leaped on a tree branch like a monkey. Everyone sweatdropped. They glanced at Kazemaru who looked at them with a smirk.

 

 

 

"Just because my leg hurts doesn't mean I'm useless!" Kazemaru used his hissatsu to comfortably settle on a tree next to Endou.

 

 

 

Hikaru and Hiura took a short one because everyone knew they were just beans who weren't prepared for wilderness.

 

 

 

"Haizaki-kun, you're coming with me." Aphordi smiled leaning on Haizaki's arm with a smirk. Haizaki blushed backing away.

 

 

 

"What!? Why!?"

 

 

 

"Because we are strikers and need to stick together! Now, come on~" Aphrodi started to pull Haizaki who just mouthed 'help me' to Nosaka who shrugged.

 

 

 

"Seems were together again, right Fubuki-kun?" he glanced at Fubuki who's been fainted for a few days. That still worried Nosaka.

 

 

 

Nosaka, being a skilled little bean, could climb any tree with ease without using his hands. So carrying The Prince of Snowfields wasn't a big deal. It's not like he minded being in team with Fubuki.

 

 

 

He knew Fubuki as a smart and collected soccer player. He remembered watching Hakuren's team first team. He was really impressed by how well the forward, who's now a defender, played. He was also a captain, that made Nosaka respect him even more.

 

 

 

He couldn't forget the younger Fubuki (blizzard) brother Atsuya. Atsuya was... Wild? In a good way. He could easily make his opponents tremble in fear with his roars and growls. He remembered that Fubuki never told him the story how Atsuya became the bear killer.

 

 

 

Judging by Atsuya's behavior, it was probably because of his recklessness. Atsuya probably got himself in a problem and killed a bear with his hissatsu. Nosaka knew that there were some cases when Atsuya was pissed and 'accidentally' broke bones of both people and animals.

 

 

 

Fubuki probably had a lot of problems with Atsuya when he got in trouble. By their bond, Nosaka could say Fubuki was always there for his brother. Always protecting him like a shield.

 

 

 

A shield...

 

 

 

Nosaka glanced at the stars.

 

 

 

'Nishikage, where are you?'


	11. Race With Time

 

Hikaru woke up due to feeling like he was on the verge of dying. He felt sick and had a feeling he could throw up any second. The pain in his head was so intense, but didn't stop him from trying to open his eyes. He immediately regret doing that.

 

 

 

He knew they weren't in the hideout anymore. And he cursed himself for not taking some medicine from there. He tried to sat up, but as he did, he felt his stomach turn and immediately laid back down groaning in defeat.

 

 

 

'Sh!t!' he cursed wanting to bang his head against the wood of the tree. He weakly glanced at Hiura who was still asleep. Hikaru knew Hiura very well. Waking up Hiura was as hard as telling a lie and then getting out of the problem with it. Hikaru sighed and continued to lie on his back and pray the sickness would go away. Or at least prayed that someone else was awake.

 

 

 

His prayers were heard because he heard the grass beneath him rustle like someone was walking through it. He spotted Aphrodi wandering around and picking up some fresh morning flowers. Hikaru had to admit that Aphrodi looked much more girly that way. And the fact that there was a small flower crown on top of his head made him look even cuter. Hikaru blushed at thought and mentally slapped himself for that.

 

 

 

'Maybe Aphrodi-san is busy picking up flowers for Nosaka-san so he could make some healthy food or medicine...' Hikaru thought and, not wanting to bother the ace striker in his job, continued to lay down trying to relax as much as he could.

 

 

 

Not even a minute later, another person walked beneath his tree. It was Kazemaru. The graceful wind defender always up to help. Hikaru would have asked him to help him, but then he remembered something.

 

 

 

'Kazemaru-san is in pain' he thought sadly 'I shouldn't really bother him. He's always kind enough to help everyone. But this time, I should leave him alone. He should rest as much as he can.' Hikaru sighed sadly before closing his eyes once again and finally letting the sleep take over.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Hiura stretched lazily as he woke up by the rays of the warm sun. He smiled still not opening his eyes and letting himself get washed off from the coldness of the Russian forest. He was surprised to find out sleeping on a tree was rather comfortable. He felt like a new, completely carefree person.

 

 

 

Then he heard a small whimper.

 

 

 

He glanced at the player beside him. Hikaru was red in the face. Not red like blushing, but he was red like someone took the almighty blazing sun and stroke him in the face with it. And his pale and fragile form was shivering. Hiura was struck with fear and quickly put the dark haired midfielder on his back and made a run for his life.

 

 

 

"Captain! Captain!" Hiura cried frantically while banging his fists on the tree. Endou looked down at him before jumping on the ground and asking.

 

 

 

"What's wrong, Hiura?" he asked while Hiura tried to say the key words through panting.

 

 

 

"Hikaru... Trouble... Help..." Endou nodded and quickly whistled Kazemaru to come to him. As he did, the goalkeeper gestured to the defender to take care of the midfielder. Kazemaru nodded and picked up Hikaru carrying him to a small pile of leaves. As he examined him, he turned to look at Endou and Hiura.

 

 

 

"I'll try to help him now, but there's not much I can do without specific plant. I'll need someone to go and get it for me. Hiura, can I count on you?" the midfielder was surprised to be chosen but immediately nodded. After Kazemaru explained him what to do, he immediately went to find the help for his best friend.

 

 

 

He already lost Asuto once, there was no way he could lose Hikaru too.

 

 

 

After running for few minutes, Hiura spotted the gorgeous plant Kazemaru needed. It was indeed one of the most beautiful flowers he has ever seen. No wonder it had such special healing abilities. Hiura bent above the flower and gently scooped it up from the ground.

 

 

 

"Yes! Now I can go save Hikaru!" as he was about to turn around and make a run, he was stopped by a very familiar voice.

 

 

 

"It's been a long time, Hiura"

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"How's he Kazemaru?" Endou asked bending above the sick midfielder. Kazemaru sparred him a sorrowful glance before sighing.

 

 

 

"If we only found out sooner. It will be much harder for him to recover now." Endou nodded and sat next to Kazemaru and Hikaru.

 

 

 

"Do you at least now what's wrong with him?"

 

 

 

"Well, it's nothing more than an illness. But in these parts of world, it can be very deadly if not treated immediately. The person starts with casual headaches and throwing up, but then gets an awfully high fever. If not treated, a person can get a heart attack." Endou paled in shock, but quickly regained his composure. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

"I see." he mumbled to himself sorrowfully.

 

 

 

He couldn't lose another teammate.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"A-Asuto!?" Hiura cried in surprise. It wasn't in surprise, but more in shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe that Asuto, for whom he thought he was dead, was standing in front of him with that childish smile on his face. The smile that always cured Hiura's loneliness.

 

 

 

Hiura wanted to cry.

 

 

 

"You... You are-"

 

 

 

"Alive? Very much thank you. I managed to escape from those crazy headquarters of Orion. Some of your friends sent me a message before they..." Hiura paled and gripped his head.

 

 

 

"N-no..."

 

 

 

"They said that one from your team is an Orion disciple. If not the whole team already. Nowhere is safe anymore, but if you come with me, I'll take you to a place where nobody will bother us ever again. Nor enemies, nor Orion... It will be just two of us." Asuto extended his hand to the other midfielder. Hiura was completely shocked by the whole situation. His grip on the flower became stronger and he felt his eyes go wider with every blink he did.

 

 

 

He unconsciously took a step forwards.

 

 

 

And another...

 

 

 

And another...

 

 

 

_And another..._


	12. A Mirage And Pair of Underpants

 

"Hiura!" a voice yelled. Hiura quickly spun around to see nobody else Haizaki running towards him. Hiura looked back to see that Asuto wasn't there anymore. Hiura blinked. Then blinked again. And again few times just to make sure.

 

 

 

He was 100% sure Asuto was there few seconds ago. It couldn't be anyone else than Asuto. He could never mistake his spiky black hair for someone else's. Nor that smile of his. But then how did he manage to disappear in a blink of an eye.

 

 

 

'Was it just... A mirage?' Hiura thought blinking one last time before facing Haizaki who was a panting mess. Hiura stared at him in confusion as the other player finished glaring at him and said through small and ragged pants. It took Hiura awhile to understand what the demon was trying to say.

 

 

 

"Why the heck are you standing here like a stone!? Don't you remember!? Kazemaru is waiting for you back in the hideout! Go, Hikaru needs you!" Hiura blinked in confusion before glancing at the gorgeous flower. Then he remembered. He was supposed to bring this flower so Hikaru could get better. He quickly nodded and ran back hoping Hikaru was okay.

 

 

 

When he arrived, he saw Kazemaru and Endou watching over Hikaru. Hiura paled at the sight. Hikaru looked much worse than when he left. His skin was both red and pale at the same. Hiura didn't think it was possible. He sat beside Endou and Kazemaru while handing the defender his flower. Hiura could feel himself sweating in terror and shame.

 

 

 

"Is he gonna be okay?" Hiura asked keeping his head low. He was guilty about being fooled by a mirage and forgetting his best friend. He didn't know if he could look Hikaru in the eyes same way after this. Kazemaru glanced at him with a small, sad smile. Hiura knew that smile very well.

 

 

 

"Yes. Don't worry. He'll be okay in a few days. He just needs some rest so please don't worry." the wind defender stood up and went to make the potion leaving the captain and the midfielder alone.

 

 

 

Hiura was still staring at other midfielder's sleeping and flushed face not being able to look away. His captain could see that so softly patted his shoulder. Hiura was startled by the sudden movement, but quickly regained his composure before glancing at his captain.

 

 

 

"Don't worry so much. You did great." Hiura looked at him before smiling sadly. He couldn't believe the goalkeeper's words. Even though he knew everyone in his team including him could trust the Inazuma Japan's captain. But he couldn't bring himself to believe in his comforting words. Not after forgetting his new best friend like that. Hiura could never forgive himself.

 

 

 

"Thank you captain. But I should've come sooner. I got distracted. I'm sorry." at his apology, the goalkeeper only punched his shoulder lightly with a chuckle.

 

 

 

"Don't be such a worrywart! Kazemaru told you everything will be okay. Right?" Hiura nodded still hanging his head low.

 

 

 

"Then you have nothing to worry about! I've known Kazemaru since we were kids and I can tell you he's serious when he does something. You trust Kazemaru, don't you?" Hiura thought for a bit before breaking out a smile.

 

 

 

Yes, he knew Kazemaru very well. He knew the defender as a modest and fair person. Also very gentle with people's feelings. But when he's pissed, you better not be near. There was once a time when he and Hiroto had an argument. Kazemaru screwed him so bad the guy was terrified to be in the same room with him.

 

 

 

"Yeah. I do." Endou smiled ruffling his blue hair before standing up. He turned to Hiura with a smile before leaving.

 

 

 

"I'll give you two some space." Hiura nodded and flopped on the grass beside Hikaru. They were under a tree so sun wasn't stinging their eyes. Hiura smiled. He missed peace like this. He brought his hand to the dark blue hair and ruffled it for a bit.

 

 

 

'So fluffyyyy X3'

 

 

 

"Hey Hiura?"

 

 

 

Hiura heard a voice and saw Hikaru staring at him with tired blue eyes. His expression was hurting Hiura's heart. When he thought of Hikaru being happy and cheerful person right now, it was hard to believe because of his stupid mistake. He swore in his mind to never hurt a person like that ever again.

 

 

 

"Hey Hikaru" Hiura smiled sadly while continuously caressing dark blue locks "How are you feeling?"

 

 

 

"I've had better days. Thanks." Hikaru said sitting up, but immediately laying back down in pain. Hiura immediately laid him back down and sat beside him.

 

 

 

"Why didn't you tell anyone you weren't feeling good?" Hiura asked with worry not missing guilt flashing through other midfielder's light blue eyes.

 

 

 

"Because everyone seemed busy and... I didn't want to bother anyone." Hikaru looked down sadly. Hiura smiled again ruffling his hair. He simply liked the feeling. And he had a feeling that Hikaru liked it too because of his small purr.

 

 

 

"Why didn't you wake me up then?" HIkaru gave him an 'are you kidding me look' before sighing.

 

 

 

There was a long silence. Not that any of them minded. In fact, both of them enjoyed the silence even though they were hanging out. Silence was something that was really rare these days. They missed their home and silence reminded them of it.

 

 

 

They found their peace in the sound of silence.

 

 

 

"APHRODI!"

 

 

 

'F##k!'

 

 

 

They both cursed.

 

 

 

So much for the silence.

 

 

 

"I'm gonna go check what's going on." Hiura said standing up. He felt a tug on his sleeve and glanced back at Hikaru.

 

 

 

"I'm coming with you." Hikaru stated and clumsily got up.

 

 

 

"Are you sure you can?" Hikaru nodded with a smile.

 

 

 

"Climb on my back." dark blue midfielder nodded and leaned on the other midfielder as he lifted him up.

 

 

 

As they walked for a bit, they saw Aphrodi and Haizaki arguing about something while Nosaka was standing in the middle of the two trying to stop them.

 

 

 

"What's going on here!?" Hiura asked completely triggered by the behavior of two forwards. Haizaki glared at Aphrodi before pointing at him.

 

 

 

"He stole my underwear!"

 

 

 

"Wait what?" both midfielders blinked while the forwards clashed like two wolves for a steak.

 

 

 

"Why would Aphrodi-san do that?"

 

 

 

"Because he's a pervert! He misses Hiroto and now he's on me like a fly on a piece of shit.

 

 

 

"Haizaki-san, first think what you'll say before really saying." Hikaru laughed. Haizaki rolled his eyes and finally snatched his underwear from the other forward. Aphrodi pouted and turned his away (like a tsundere).

 

 

 

"You never let me have fun..." Haizaki groaned at the other forwards behavior and started to bang his head on the wall.

 

 

 

"Go have fun with your own underwear!" Hiura and Hikaru sweatdropped.

 

 

 

'I'm surrounded by idiots'


	13. Return

 

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san?" Hiura asked from below Nosaka's tree. The red haired, who was taking a quick nap, glanced at the blue haired below the tree with a sleepy look before jumping down beside him. After stretching out, he put on a warm smile and asked in a soft voice.

 

 

 

"Hello Hiura-kun. Is something wrong? Did something happen!?" Nosaka's voice started to panic and Hiura quickly flailed his hands trying to calm down the red haired midfielder. Nosaka could be so clumsy sometimes.

 

 

 

"N-no Nosaka-san!" Hiura sweatdropped "I-I just... Wanted to see how Fubuki-kun is doing... You know... He's been out for a very long and it's... Kinda concerning..." Nosaka lowered his head. He knew very well what the fellow midfielder meant. The memory always made his heart ache. He sadly looked at Hiura like he was about to cry.

 

 

 

"Yeah." the red haired midfielder looked up towards the defender who was still fainted. There was no emotion on his face so Nosaka couldn't tell what he was dreaming about "It's really concerning. Not even Kazemaru-san doesn't know what's wrong with him."

 

 

 

"Can you tell me what happened that day?" Hiura asked as both midfielders flopped on the ground with their backs against the tree. His soft and caring gaze slightly calmed down the other midfielder, but not enough.

 

 

 

"Well, we were in that bakery and then the soldiers burst in. We quickly hid and after we saw some familiar people, he started to have a panic attack while I panicked because I thought we would get discovered. Luckily, he was silent enough so we weren't noticed."

 

 

 

 

Nosaka hit the tree with his fist.

 

 

 

"I was so useless back then... I still feel like I am..." Hiura glared at Nosaka before standing up. There was something in Hiura's purple irises. That was pure hurt and fury.

 

 

 

"What do you think how I feel then!?" he snapped and Nosaka's silver eyes stared at him in shock"Ever since this chaos has started, I've been nothing other than a bother! Everything I did only caused problems for everyone! How do you think that feels!?"

 

 

 

"Hiura-kun, I'm so-" he couldn't even finish the sentence as Hiura turned his back towards the red haired midfielder and snarled lowly before leaving Nosaka to himself. Nosaka watched in pain as the blue haired midfielder left.

 

 

 

"Hey Hiura, I found something cool-" Hikaru couldn't even say a thing as pushed past him. Hikaru sent him a confused and hurt look before looking at Nosaka, who's gaze was sticking to the cold and calloused ground. Hikaru was very worried. He approached to the other midfielder with an uneasy expression.

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san, what happened?" Nosaka only stared at the ground with an empty look. Hikaru was a person who knew when to talk with a person and when to not so he bowed his head and left Nosaka to himself.

 

 

 

"Help! Somebody! Help!" a group of voices cried. Everyone's heads snapped towards the sound to see a group of teens stumbling towards them. They immediately recognized them.

 

 

 

Kidou, Norika, Hiroto, Fudou and Atsuya.

 

 

 

They couldn't believe their eyes. Was that really them? But, why were they in the forest? And what did they want? Could survivors really believe that those were really their friends with who they played soccer with?

 

 

 

All they had to do was look them in the eyes.

 

 

 

And they saw the truth.

 

 

 

The truth that their friends were back.

 

 

 

They all looked much worse than when they last saw them. Covered in bloody cuts, electric rod marks, various gashes and bruises. They looked like they've been through hell. And the look in their eyes proved that.

 

 

 

Two players, Kidou and Norika, were being carried by others because they were in much more critical condition than anyone else. Aphrodi and Kazemaru were immediately by their side and carried them to the nursing area. It was really shocking how much blood they lost and still kept holding on through the pain.

 

 

 

"What happened!?" Endou cried grabbing the nearest player near him who ended up being Fudou

 

 

 

"We regained ourselves and the Orion found that out so they chased us. We were already weak enough from the match and were barely able to escape. Those two got into critical condition because they tried to save us..."

 

 

 

-Flashback-

 

 

 

_"This way!" Hiroto cried pointing at a pathway without bushes or thorns. Everyone followed him, but a cry cut them off as Fudou fell on the ground caught in an electric web. One of Orion disciples prepared to strike him with a hissatsu._

 

 

 

_"Death Blast!" a disciple cried launching a powerful hissatsu that destroyed everything in it's path._

 

 

 

_Fudou shut his eyes preparing for the impact._

 

 

 

_'This is the end...'_

 

 

 

_"Fudou!" Fudou opened his eyes to see Kidou standing before him with wide arms taking the impact for him. Fudou wanted to cry as his friend's body collided with the cold and dirty ground. He could only stare at his motionless body completely paralyzed._

 

 

 

_He heard another cry and saw Norika's goalkeeper hissatsu getting broken and her back hitting the tree._

 

 

 

_Fudou quickly spotted a soccer ball near him and used his hissatsu as a diversion so they could flee carrying two players on their back._

 

 

 

-Flashback End-

 

 

 

"Oh... I'm going to help Kazemaru. Hikaru, Hiura, you two take care of others." the younger pair nodded before leading away the trio. Endou let out a tired and relieved sigh.

 

 

 

Even though they passed through hell, their friends were safe.

 

 

 

-Orion's Hideout-

 

 

 

"Bernard-sama!" a man dressed in black suit rushed into the room of the Orion's chairman Bernard Girikanan. The white haired chairman, who was staring through the window, turned towards the agent with an annoyed look.

 

 

 

"What is it?" he asked narrowing his eyebrows to the point the agent wanted to skedaddle from the scene. The disciple of Orion gulped before stuttering out.

 

 

 

"S-Some of Inazuma Japan members... They've ran away!" the chairman's eyes went wide and the man could see fiery pits of hell being born inside.

 

 

 

"What!?" he roared and the chairman froze on the spot "How could you let that happen!?"

 

 

 

"I-it wasn't my fault. Th-the ones who were battling Inazuma Japan have regained their inner consciousness and are now heading towards their friends!"

 

 

 

"That... That..." the white haired roared before suddenly smiling wickedly "That isn't so bad..."

 

 

 

The agent blinked. There was something very frightening with the president's smile.

 

 

 

It was pure evil.

 

 

 

 


	14. Love Issues

 

It has been very silent last few days ever since their friends broke free from Orion's control. They all wanted to recover those happy memories and moments, but surviving was a priority. They couldn't allow themselves to get caught before they save their friends. The atmosphere wasn't pleasing at all.

 

 

 

Endou was discussing his plans with Nosaka who was much less himself than he usually was. It was probably the fight between him and Hiura that left a big and nasty trace on Nosaka's casually calm and collected behavior.

 

 

 

Hikaru's illness started to let go, but he didn't even notice that because he was occupied with the fight between Nosaka and Hiura. Nosaka was like his older brother ever since Hikaru recovered his personality. And because of meeting Hiura in person during this whole chaos, Hikaru figured out he liked him very much.

 

 

 

Hiura was watching over Norika and Kidou alongside Kazemaru who was still recovering from his injury. Hiura felt bad for not being able to help his friends and seeing the shape Kidou and Norika were in made him sick and furious.

 

 

 

Atsuya barely left Shirou's side since he came back. He saw how his brother was struggling with his mental state and he wanted to cry his heart out because it hurt him too. Nosaka even agreed to share the tree with Atsuya for a while because he still felt bad for not being able to help Shirou that day.

 

 

 

Haizaki was trying to hide his worry by hanging out with Aphrodi, Hiroto and Fudou. The four of them would often gather and practice their hissatsus on nearby objects like stones or trees. They wanted to be in top shape when the final battle begins.

 

 

 

"Nosaka?" Endou asked.

 

 

 

"... Huh?" the named one blinked staring into warm brown eyes of the Inazuma Japan captain. Endou's eyebrows furrowed and he sighed.

 

 

 

"We... You cannot work like this..." the goalkeeper rubbed his temples.

 

 

 

"Why? What's going on?" Nosaka asked completely confused and astonished by his captain's words.

 

 

 

"Something's been going on with you lately. Can you tell me what's wrong?" the secondary captain looked away for a second unable to meet the goalkeeper's soft, but still very intense gaze. Then he lifted his silvery eyes towards the captain.

 

 

 

"I had a fight with someone..."

 

 

 

"And?"

 

 

 

"And what?"

 

 

 

"What was it about?"

 

 

 

"Me being an idiot and a douche towards that person."

 

 

 

"And who might that person be?"

 

 

 

"Hiura-kun."

 

 

 

"Hiura is mad at you!?"

 

 

 

"I know right! I was surprised too! I triggered him very hard and now he won't even look me in the eyes... Nor can I look at him..."

 

 

 

"Well... I don't know what to say... A lot of players here had fights and arguments, but Hiura was never a part of them... I'm sorry, but I'm not the right person you should talk to..."

 

 

 

"Then who should I ask?"

 

 

 

"Well... If you had an argument... Hiura would be a good choice, but... You know, he's the person who's mad at you so... That falls in the water. I would recommend talking to Fubuki, but... He's still out and Atsuya would be a terrible choice, I know because I asked him for an advice once. He told me to grow a backbone and get a life. You should talk to Hikaru. You two are good friends and I'm sure he'll give you a great advice!" Endou smiled patting silver eyed midfielder's shoulder.

 

 

 

Nosaka smiled thankfully at the goalkeeper.

 

 

 

"Thank you captain" with that, he got up and walked to tree on which were younger team members, or rather Hiura and Hikaru. Nosaka was hoping only Hikaru would be there, but on his disappointment, Hiura was there relaxing on the tree in silence not even daring to stare at Hikaru, who was frowning like he did something bad. Nosaka made a small whistling sound which didn't capture Hiura's, but did Hikaru's attention.

 

 

 

The dark blue midfielder lifted his head up to see Nosaka waving to him from a bush signalizing him to come over. Hikaru shyly glanced at Hiura who had his back turned towards him before frowning and jumping on the ground and running into bushes.

 

 

 

Hikaru and Nosaka scram into the forest until they were sure they were far enough and then stopped. Both were pretty much out of breath and were panting so hard they couldn't understand what the other one was saying.

 

 

 

Hikaru was the first one to regain the lost breath and asked.

 

 

 

"What's wrong Nosaka-san? Why did you call me?" Nosaka panted a bit before answering.

 

 

 

"I needed some and advice and figured out you would be the best person that I could talk to right now." Hikaru turned beet red and flushed dangerously while looking away in both embarrassment and astonishment.

 

 

 

"P-please, it's nothing. You... You know you can always count on me Nosaka-san!" Hikaru smiled like a cute little puppy and Nosaka let out a small laugh in return.

 

 

 

"I know that, Hikaru-kun. Now, I wanted to ask you some things." Hikaru nodded in approving mode "Did you notice how distant Hiura-kun became?"

 

 

 

Nosaka didn't miss the frown Hikaru made as the light disappeared from his blue irises.

 

 

 

"Yeah..." Nosaka felt bad for bothering Hikaru with his stupid problems. He knew that Hikaru suffered just like him. Maybe even more. Nosaka had no idea. But he didn't want his friend to suffer so much so he decided to be quick with his statements.

 

 

 

"I wanted to ask you if you know anything that could help me with the whole situation. I want to return Hiura-kun back to the way he was before. I'm sorry for bothering you with my problems, Hikaru-kun."

 

 

 

"Don't worry about it Nosaka-san!" Hikaru cried hurriedly before frowning again and clutching the fabric of the jacket he was wearing "But, I think it's for the best if you try to discuss the problem with Hiura. If it doesn't work, let him be. Once he cools down he'll be the same guy I knew before."

 

 

 

Nosaka smiled ruffling soft, dark blue locks of Hikaru's hair.

 

 

 

"Thank you, Hikaru-kun" Hikaru smiled before turning around and leaving "I wish you all of the luck, Nosaka-san"

 

 

 

Nosaka slowly went to the tree to see Hiura was alone now still staring at the distance with his empty, emotionless gaze.

 

 

 

"Good evening, Hiura-kun" Nosaka smiled awkwardly while his heart was thumping like he was running for miles "I wanted to discuss something with you"

 

 

 

"What a surprise..." Hiura's tone was emotionless "I wanted to discuss something with you too"

 

 

 

"Really?" Nosaka asked hopefully, but then felt like his world fell apart.

 

 

 

"I want to break up"


	15. New Beginning

 

"What!?" Nosaka stood on the place shocked and surprised by the sudden coldness of Hiura's voice. Hiura's purple eyes glared at him filled with hate and disgust. Those once lively eyes were now nothing, but empty void of darkness.

 

 

 

"I figured that I don't love you and I never did" Hiura's words were cold and all that cold was stinging Nosaka right in the heart "I just wanted you near me because I felt weak and vulnerable. I'm sorry if you feel anything, but it's not enough for me to love you"

 

 

 

The world seemed to stop. Everything around them did. Leaves stopped falling, the wind stopped blowing... And Nosaka felt like he stopped breathing.

 

 

 

He was never rejected because everyone knew how he longed for affection. He wasn't the one who admit it, but Nishikage. He told that to everyone in Inazuma Japan so they would be careful with Nosaka and his feelings. But for his feelings to be crushed by someone he loved the most...

 

 

 

Was unthinkable...

 

 

 

"I see... If that's what you want... Then I won't stay in your way..." with that, Nosaka turned around and started to walk away. He stopped one last time glancing at Hiura to find any sign of joking, but there was none. He slowly walked into the woods not caring where the path takes him.

 

 

 

Walking down a barely visible road seemed to take forever. It seemed to get even longer with each step Nosaka took. The midfielder wondered what was waiting for him on the end. Heaven or hell, he didn't care.

 

 

 

His silvery eyes lost their gorgeousness and particularity. He didn't look like Nosaka anymore. Nor did his aura feel like it used to. From sweet and comforting, it became cold and distant. There was no joy around him that was always bringing smile to people's faces when they see him.

 

 

 

That wasn't Nosaka Yuuma anymore.

 

 

 

Soon, Nosaka stopped walking just to stare on a high cliff surrounded by dozens of stars. They all seemed so close to reach. Nosaka reached for them and felt like they were on his fingertips. He flopped in the grass and just stared emptily at the shining spots on navy blue skies.

 

 

 

"Nosaka..." he rose his head thinking someone was calling out to him.

 

 

 

"Nosaka..." the said midfielder scooted closer to the edge in confusion and curiosity. He gasped as he saw the members of Outei Tsukinomiya sitting on the clouds beyond the cliff. They were all smiling and waving to him. Nishikage was there too.

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san" the goalkeeper smiled "What are you waiting for? Come and play soccer with us!"

 

 

 

Nosaka felt his heart thumping in his mind. Members of Outei Tsukinomiya... Nishikage... They were all alive... They were all here... They were all waiting for him... They were all okay... Nosaka stood up and stared at the endless distance of the sky.

 

 

 

He took in a deep breath as he was about to take a step forwards.

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san!" a cry echoed from behind him. Nosaka was powerfully pulled back onto the grass and away from the edge by a very familiar grip. He blinked few times in puzzlement before trying to get a better view of the person who was kneeling from above him. Blue hair... Could it be...

 

 

 

"Hiura... Kun?" Nosaka asked on which the person's frown increased.

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san..."

 

 

 

That voice.

 

 

 

Nosaka blinked few more times to see his beloved midfielder and one of the greatest tactic makers Ichihoshi Hikaru. Navy blue haired's eyes were filled with deep concern and worry.

 

 

 

"Hikaru-kun?" Nosaka asked as the fellow midfielder helped him sit up. His movements were gentle and careful. Nosaka couldn't remember the last time anyone treated him like that except Nishikage or doctors from the hospital.

 

 

 

But the way Hikaru held him...

 

 

 

Was kind of nice...

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san, what were you thinking!? Why were you so close to the edge? If you fell down... I don't know what would I do..." Nosaka blinked at the other midfielder in confusion.

 

 

 

"What edge are you talking about?" Nosaka asked.

 

 

 

"You were leaning on the edge of the cliff over there" Hikaru said pointing at the place where Nosaka stood on few seconds ago.

 

 

 

"I don't... Remember..." Nosaka said holding his head like he was in pain. Hikaru frowned.

 

 

 

"You're not in condition to walk or to be transferred from one place to another. We'll have to stay here for a bit then." the shorter midfielder stated laying Nosaka back on the grass and joining him on the soft green bed.

 

 

 

There was a long silence between the two.

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san?"

 

 

 

"Yes?" the taller asked.

 

 

 

"If you don't mind, can you tell me what happened between you and Hiura-kun?" Nosaka let out a sigh as he began.

 

 

 

"Me and Hiura-kun were in a relationship for a while" Hikaru looked away sadly.

 

 

 

"Oh... I didn't know that"

 

 

 

"Don't worry, nobody did because we never took the relationship to the next level. He was mad at me because I told him I was useless and he thought I was mocking him. When I went to talking to him, he said he only appreciated me as a boyfriend because he needed someone to love him..."

 

 

 

"That's not an excuse for how he brushed you off..." Nosaka glanced at Hikaru who was stargazing at the beautiful lights on the sky "I think Nosaka-san is a great guy and that he deserves much better. Everyone deserves someone who loves him, it doesn't have to be the first person you fall in love with. The world is filled with various people for who I'm sure would give their life just so they could meet you. Well, maybe not at the moment" Hikaru giggled sheepishly.

 

 

 

Nosaka smiled turning his gaze at the stars.

 

 

 

He felt some kind of a peace. It wasn't comfort and passion he was feeling for Hiura. But something much stronger. He yearned for that feeling. Was it Hikaru who was making him feel that way? But if so, did that mean he recovered from the break up? Already? In books Nosaka read, a person needed at least few days to feel a bit better from the consequences, except if that person found someone new.

 

 

 

Nosaka once again glanced at Hikaru.

 

 

 

The other teen had a smile plastered on his face. A cute and caring smile. It made Nosaka feel fuzzy from inside. His eyes gorgeous blue eyes were closed tightly as the nightly breeze caressed his face and navy blue locks.

 

 

 

Nosaka didn't know why he was noticing those things...

 

 

 

Was this a new beginning for him?

 

 

 

If so...

 

 

 

He was glad the person who'll be his new beginning was nobody else than Ichihoshi Hikaru...


	16. Argument

 

Nosaka felt like a boomerang hit him twice as he woke up. He was still on the same place like last time. Laying on the soft green grass with his head directed towards the navy blue sky. The sun still wasn't up. He stretched and saw Hikaru still asleep beside him. But except laying on his back, he was laying on his side so he was facing Nosaka. The red haired smiled as he stood up and finished his daily stretching. He only bent down one last time to pick up sleeping midfielder before heading back the same path he came there.

 

 

 

After few minutes of walking, the sun began to rise and Nosaka could see where he was walking. The path was surrounded by a lot of trees on which he noticed few owls and squirrels. He smiled. He always liked squirrels. He even asked Nishikage to buy him a squirrel before they joined Inazuma Japan. And owls, he really loved them. They were really intelligent and bright. He used to draw owls very often while having free time.

 

 

 

There were also a lot of flowers around them. He never even saw half of them. They looked extremely rare. He wanted to study on them, but he knew it wasn't time or space for that. They were chased by Orion and their own friends.

 

 

 

He missed the good old days when he would wake up and be awaited by a warm breakfast from Nishikage or by few new riddles that Hikaru would think of. Nosaka knew how much the boy adored riddles and he knew he loved them himself. Especially murder mysteries.

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san?" the said one looked down to see Hikaru sleepily looking around in confusion "Where are we going? The sun didn't rise yet. What the rush?"

 

 

 

"It's nothing Hikaru-kun" Nosaka smiled. Hikaru felt tingles pass through him knowing that Nosaka was smiling again "Since I woke up pretty early, I was thinking off heading back to hideout before the sun rises. I'm sorry if I woke you up-"

 

 

 

"N-no, you didn't do anything Nosaka-san" Hikaru smiled still oblivious to the fact that his senpai was carrying him "I usually wake up this early-" his stomach suddenly grumbled. He flushed in embarrassment while Nosaka let out a cute laugh.

 

 

 

"Hikaru-kun, if you're hungry, why don't you say so?"

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san, I really don't want to be a bother"

 

 

 

'A bother...' Nosaka remembered.

 

 

 

Hikaru grew worried as he saw the same stare Nosaka had on his face last night. Empty and soulless. Hikaru hated that face. And he could feel anger boiling inside of him because of what Hiura said to his senpai. He knew about Nosaka's emotional problems and he wanted to be there for his senpai.

 

 

 

But first he had to get rid off the person who was causing him pain.

 

 

 

Hikaru freed himself from the other midfielder as he ran forwards. Nosaka only stared in shock as the shorter teen ran off.

 

 

 

"Hikaru-kun! Where are you going!?" as much as Hikaru wanted to respond, he knew Nosaka would be mad if he told him he wanted to settle things with the other midfielder. He ran as fast as he could even though he knew Nosaka wasn't fast enough to catch him, but he would get extra time for beating the heck out of Hiura.

 

 

 

"Hiura-kun!" he yelled as he approached to his tree. He glared at the other player, but then remembered that Hiura wasn't a person who'll wake up easily or he was acting. He took the ball that was near him and aimed it at the bottom of the tree.

 

 

 

"Shining Spark!" he yelled as the shot collided with the tree. Hikaru felt proud when he saw Hiura waking up on time to avoid the impact and because of not waking up anyone else. Hiura sent him a glare while growling.

 

 

 

"What was that for!?" Hiura yelled.

 

 

 

"What was that for!?" Hikaru yelled "Don't you remember what you told Nosaka-san yesterday!?"

 

 

 

"Yes! I remember! So what, your not his boyfriend or anything?"

 

 

 

"No, but I care about Nosaka-san's feelings more than the person who he gave his heart too!"

 

 

 

"And!? I gave my heart to someone too! He said he loves me more than anything in the world! But he never came back for me!" Hiura was now fully sobbing in anger so was Hikaru.

 

 

 

"Does that mean you can break everyone's hearts just because a guy left you? You could've been nicer. We all know what happened to Nosaka when he was younger..." Hiura didn't look like he was paying attention because of how empty his eyes were.

 

 

 

"I love him, but he crushed me..."

 

 

 

"And I also have a person I love. I would do anything for him to be happy and smiling once again. I miss how his eyes sparkle when he smiles. How his beautiful voice hums when he's alone. I miss the smile he wore before he met you." Hiura paled in shock and surprise.

 

 

 

"You don't mean-"

 

 

 

"YES!" Hikaru yelled "I DO!"

 

 

 

"I LOVE NOSAKA YUUMA!"

 

 

 

There was silence.

 

 

 

"Is that why you're so fussed about this?" Hiura's tone softened and his gaze returned to the caring and shy one "Do you really love Nosaka-san that much so you would go this far?"

 

 

 

Hikaru nodded through tears holding back sobs and whimpers.

 

 

 

"Then... I'm sure Nosaka-san deserves you more than me." Hikaru blinked before smiling "Can you please tell Nosaka-san how sorry am I? I don't think I'll be able to look at Nosaka-san the same way again..."

 

 

 

"I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about that Hiura-kun" both turned around to see Nosaka with his well known smile staring at them "I'm pretty sure Nosaka-san already accepted your apology"

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san... I'm sorry for snapping... It's just..."

 

 

 

"Yes?"

 

 

 

"I miss someone really much. And I was really frustrated. I'm sorry for taking out my feelings on you..."

 

 

 

"Don't worry about it... Now Hikaru-kun, can I talk to you for a sec?"

 

 

 

'How much has he heard!?' Hikaru freaked out inside. He felt a slight push from behind and saw Hiura with an impish smile pushing him towards Nosaka.

 

 

 

'Good luck' Hiura mouthed before leaving somewhere in the bushes. Hikaru turned towards Nosaka and looked down.

 

 

 

"How much have you heard, Nosaka-san?"

 

 

 

"Hm, enough." Nosaka smiled "Enough for me to discover my true feelings. Even though I was always clingy around Hiura. I figured out that I only felt that true and affectionate spark of love when you were with me, Hikaru-kun"

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san..." Hikaru was pretty sure if he wasn't crying before, he was now. He leaped on the other midfielder and rolled with him on the ground laughing.

 

 

 

If only good moments could last forever...


	17. Kidnapped

 

It was a deadly quiet night in the area of survivors and the moon looked bloody red. Darkness was swallowing the area while a heavy mist began to appear making it harder to breath and see. Luckily for survivors, they managed to build themselves small, but not too obvious, tree houses in which they could hide from the bad weathers or dangerous animals.

 

 

 

They had a strict protocol of everyone having a partner in case Orion suddenly attacks them.

 

 

 

Endou was with Nosaka and Norika who was still recovering from the damage and was now pretty much jolly and talkative as they remembered her. Even though she kept apologizing to Inazuma Japan's captain every few minutes because of attacking him and others, but Endou kept telling her to drop it with an assuring smile until she finally calmed down so the three of them decided to stay awake for the rest of the night talking about football strategies and some famous hissatsus.

 

 

 

Aphrodi was hanging out with his two favorite strikers Haizaki and Hiroto. The three of them were having a round of poker and Aphordi was very proud that Hiura told him his secret detective tactic for perfection. The long haired didn't lost nor one round and was feeling like a king who's servants were a pair of fools. Very stupid fools.

 

 

 

Hikaru and Hiura didn't need anyone to take care of them because the two were perfectly fine on their own. They were rolling on their beds and were chatting about boys like two girls who just came back from a date. Hiura couldn't stop babbling about how much he missed Kozoumaru while Hikaru was just complimenting Nosaka.

 

 

 

Atsuya was alone with his brother not daring anyone to get close. Atsuya's been triggered ever since he came and if somebody except Endou, Aphrodi, Nosaka or Kazemaru came to ask about his brother, he would hiss and tell that person to leave before ripping his guts out.

 

 

 

Kidou still hasn't recovered from the coma and was watched over by Kazemaru and Fudou. Both players had big respect for the midfielder and wanted him to get back and on his feet as soon as possible since it would be great if Kidou recovered in time to help Nosaka and Hikaru with the new strategy.

 

 

 

But suddenly, in the middle of the night, Kidou sat up in his bed completely emotionless and quiet like a mouse. He glanced around through his googles to see Kazemaru and Fudou resting on their beds looking like neither would wake up any sooner.

 

 

 

Kidou's eyes were glowing under the glasses. They were shining bloody red like the moon on the sky that night. He stood up and walked out of the tree house. His eyes scanned the area and he spotted a barely visible knife on the ground.

 

 

 

Kidou jumped on the ground and picked up the sharp knife with a robotic like moves. There knife was glistening under the red rays of the moonlight and Kidou could see his reflection staring back at him from the blade.

 

 

 

There was a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

 

 

 

His eyes wandered around the tree houses checking out for the weakest person which he should attack. The googles were showing him various calculations based on the health of each player and it's possible resistance based on if the person was in condition to fight or having any weapon.

 

 

 

Endou Mamoru:

 

-Health: 91.57%

 

-Resistance: 55.4%

 

 

 

Nosaka Yuuma:

 

-Health: 97.84%

 

-Resistance: 67.62%

 

 

 

Umihara Norika:

 

-Health: 68.46%

 

-Resistance: 34.93%

 

 

 

Fudou Akio:

 

-Health: 82.27%

 

-Resistance: 53.56%

 

 

 

Kazemaru Ichirouta:

 

-Health: 94.38%

 

-Resistance: 56.22%

 

 

 

Ichihoshi Hikaru:

 

-Health: 92.13%

 

-Resistance: 88.77%

 

 

 

Hiura Kirina:

 

-Health: 90.06%

 

-Resistance: 89.31%

 

 

 

Afuro Terumi:

 

-Health: 86.17%

 

-Resistance: 81.54%

 

 

 

Hazaki Ryouhei:

 

-Health: 95.91%

 

-Resistance: 94.64%

 

 

 

Kira Hiroto:

 

-Health: 82.33%

 

-Resistance: 80.01%

 

 

 

Fubuki Atsuya:

 

-Health: 72.32%

 

-Resistance: 72.29%

 

 

Fubuki Shirou:

 

-Health: 05.09%

 

-Resistance: 00.08%

 

 

 

Kidou's eyes madly glinted as he climbed in the tree house of the blizzard brothers and carefully sneaked to the older one who was laying in the same bed alongside his younger brother. Kidou rose his knife above the older brother and prepared to stab him in the heart.

 

 

 

Then his googles got an urgent message.

 

 

 

He stopped just as the knife stabbed through the blanket. He checked the message to see it was from one and only Bernard Girikanan. Kidou backed away few steps so he could read the message and for his aura to not be sensed.

 

 

 

_ Don't kill Fubuki Shirou. We need him for our plan. Bring him in the Orion headquarters. Immediately! _

 

 

 

_ -Bernard Girikanan _

 

 

 

Kidou nodded to himself before carefully picking up the older Fubuki and carrying him in his arms. Kidou could feel those 00.08% of resistance being only helpless whimpers of the older brother crying for his younger brother. He didn't worry about it too much, but did when it woke up the younger brother who was mad because someone disturbed his sleep and got even more pissed when he saw his dear brother in the arms of another man.

 

 

 

"Oi!" Atsuya yelled his face turning red with a murderous glare "What do you think you're doing!? Give me back my brother before I rip your balls out!" Kidou only smirked impishly while pulling out a powder and blowing it in the bear killer's face. Atsuya coughed heavily before falling on to the ground unmovable. He cursed for having soundproof walls.

 

 

 

Kidou emotionless turned around carrying the other brother away.

 

 

 

"Shirou..." Atsuya mumbled before the powder took it's effect and he passed out.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

The morning light started to wake up the players of Inazuma Japan. Even though they finally built the tree houses to hide from animals and the weather. They couldn't hide from the sun.

 

 

 

The first one who woke up was, of course, nobody else than Nosaka. The pink haired midfielder always likes to get up early because of his morning exercise. Across the window, he spotted Hikaru just waking up and stared a bit. The shorter yawned stretching as he took off his shirt to change.

 

 

 

Nosaka felt something trickling down his nose.

 

 

 

After another yawn, Hikaru glanced through the window to see Nosaka waving at him with a big smile on his face.

 

 

 

Hikaru's horrified scream woke up almost everyone.

 

 

 

Atsuya, who was not a morning person, groaned waking up to an unfamiliar coldness and an empty space beside him. He blinked just to clear his vision before paling and rushing towards the tree house of the captain.

 

 

 

"Endou! Endou!" he yelled climbing up the tree like a mad man. Endou who woke up to his yelling immediately ran to Atsuya and pulled him inside so the other wouldn't lose his balance in the rage and fall down in the certain death.

 

 

 

"Atsuya! What's wrong!? Weren't you supposed to watch over Fu-"

 

 

 

"SHIROU'S GONE!"


	18. Astonishment

 

"What!?" Enou yelled in disbelief catching the attention of Nosaka and Norika who were talking few meters away. The two immediately ran to them when they saw Atsuya huffing like mad and handed him some water.

 

 

 

"How can that be-"

 

 

 

"Endou!" the said goalkeeper saw Kazemaru and Fudou rushing inside equally panting like Atsuya.

 

 

 

"Kidou is gone!" Kazemaru huffed in exhaustion.

 

 

 

"Kidou too!?" Endou shrieked gripping his head.

 

 

 

"What do you mean by Kidou too?" Fudou's eyebrows narrowed suspiciously "Are you saying someone else disappeared during the night?"

 

 

 

"Yes, Fubuki disappeared too. That's why Atsuya's here-"

 

 

 

"So the little Snow White took Kidou, huh?"

 

 

 

"Oi! What are you talking about!? My Aniki would never do something like that! I mean, he was part of Orion, but he would never-"

 

 

 

"Fubuki was part of Orion!?" everyone shrieked and Atsuya cursed.

 

 

 

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on..." Fudou growled "If I got you right, your brother who is a disciple of Orion-"

 

 

 

"He  _was_ a disciple of Orion!" Atsuya cut him off with a snarl "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Besides, he didn't wake up for a long time and your saying it was my brother who kidnapped that goggle-eyed bastard!?"

 

 

 

"How can you be so sure it was Kidou who kidnapped your brother if Kidou was also passed out for a long time!?"

 

 

 

Because I saw him-"

 

 

 

"I know who did it!" a voice cried from below. Everyone glanced down to see Hiura in his infamous detective suit and that clumsy hat.

 

 

 

"How would you know pipsqueak!?" both Fudou and Atsuya cried at the same time. Hiura flinched at their reaction before glaring at the two so murderously and so coldly that it scared the sh!t out of both players.

 

 

 

"Because..." the teal haired midfielder began "I overheard your conversation and found some evidence that determines the identity of the kidnapper. Now, if you two knuckleheads don't calm down you're be the next ones 'without a trace'.

 

 

 

The two of them gulped before nodding.

 

 

 

"Good" Hiura muttered before smirking victoriously "Now follow me~" everyone went in between two tree houses and stopped there.

 

 

 

"So" Hiura took in a deep breath "There are small traces of sleeping powder in the house Kidou was sleeping in"

 

 

 

"Does it mean that Fubuki was the one who kidnapped Kidou?" Fudou asked smirking victoriously because he was right.

 

 

 

"Not quiet" Hiura said placing his fingers below his chin and holding it thoughtfully "There were bigger traces of the sleeping powder in the house Fubuki was in and the way it was scattered was showing somebody used it there"

 

 

 

"That doesn't prove a thing!" Fudou snapped "What is the next clue!?"

 

 

 

"Well, if you take a look at the ground next to the house Kidou was in, you'll see there was some kind of an item there not so long ago. A knife."

 

 

 

"Are you saying that Kidou was planning to murder Fubuki?" Atsuya paled and Hiura nodded.

 

 

 

"Yes. But something stopped him. Why would he use a sleeping powder if he was planning to kill Fubuki? Even if Atsuya did wake up in the middle of the night and saw Kidou as he says he did, wouldn't it be more logical if Kidou murdered Atsuya on the place instead of using sleeping powder?"

 

 

 

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

"And the thing that determines who the kidnapper are the footsteps. We see footsteps leading out of the house Kidou was in, but we don't see any coming inside. When we look at the house Fubuki was in, we can see footsteps that both went inside and then exited"

 

 

 

"So, Kidou is the kidnapper?" Kazemaru asked sadly on which Hiura nodded in agreement. Everyone was astonished knowing that Kidou Yuuto would never betray his team, especially his friends.

 

 

 

"How can that be!?" Fudou snapped gripping his head in frustration "We checked everything on ourselves when we came here! We broke all mind controlling and tracking devices! How could we miss them on Kidou!?"

 

 

 

"Hm, did you check his googles?" Nosaka asked.

 

 

 

"No..." Fudou sighed sadly before turning to Atsuya.

 

 

 

"Sorry for accusing your brother" Atsuya only looked away worriedly.

 

 

 

"It's fine. But what are we going to do now? What could Orion possibly want with my brother? Especially in the weak state he is in?" everyone thought about that for some time before shaking their heads in pure vain.

 

 

 

"I don't know why they need Fubuki, but they wouldn't take him for nothing" Endou said punching his palm with his fist with a determined expression "But we have to return him as soon as possible"

 

 

 

-Meanwhile in Orion headquarters-

 

 

 

"He is in a pretty bad shape..."

 

 

 

The Orion's chairman mumbled while staring at the fainted teen who was tied up to a chair with various wires and machines attached on him. Even through the glass window, he could see the teen was even paler than before and his breathing was getting more unequal with each passing second. His eyes were blindfolded and metal chains were keeping him tied to the chair.

 

 

 

"The tests say he's been through a powerful mental shock which caused him this coma" a doctor said while checking some papers "Without a proper care he was in, it's hard to say when he will wake up-"

 

 

 

"Then use something to wake him up" Girikanan said emotionless and the doctor stared at him in shock.

 

 

 

"But that could result in a heavy mental and psychical damage!" he snapped at the chairman who shrugged.

 

 

 

"We don't pay you for rebelling, now do it!" the doctor flinched at the other's tone while flashing the blinded teen a guilty look before reaching for a needle and entering the room. He couldn't look at the fainted teen's face as he inserted the liquid into him.

 

 

 

A pained cry echoed through the room.

 

 

 

"Take of his blindfold"  the chairman commanded from the door. The other gulped before taking off the blindfold only to gasp and fall on his back in fear and terror while the pained cries of pain and fright echoed through the room. Everything around purple haired's teal grey eyes was bloody red. His body began to shake uncontrollably and the blood started to trickle from his eyes and build up in his mouth.

 

 

 

After few minutes of screams and whimpers, the teen finally calmed down. He couldn't open his eyes because of how much they hurt and he knew that even if he opened them, his vision would be red from blood or be blurred from tears.

 

 

 

He heard cold and heartless footsteps and weakly rose his head while opening his eyes.

 

 

 

There was Bernard Girikanan smirking at him with that smirk from hell and monstrously cold eyes. He gripped his chin and forced it up so he would be able to meet the teen's terrified gaze.

 

 

 

"You know very well why we brought you back, don't you...?"


	19. Planning

 

"So, let's repeat this one more time" Endou said as he gathered all the other players on one spot and sat with them on the ground. He was one one side sitting cross-legged while everyone else was sitting in front of him in a half circle.

 

 

 

"We are all gonna split in pairs. Aphrodi will go with Norika. Haizaki is in team with Hiroto. Hikaru is with Hiura. Nosaka is going with Atsuya. I'll stay here with Fudou and Kazemaru in case someone needs help or returns with new members. We will try to rescue-ahem, I mean- we will rescue as many players as possible. But our main focus has to stay on rescuing Fubuki. Orion wouldn't go that far to sneaking into our place in the middle of the night without a reason. And for kidnapping someone in coma, the reason must be good"

 

 

 

Everyone nodded, but then somebody rose a hand.

 

 

 

"Yes Hikaru?" Endou asked with a sad smile.

 

 

 

"Well, what if someone who is our friend attacks us?" he asked with fear. Everyone exchanged sad glances. Of course, it was stupid to ask them such a question. Inazuma Japan members love each other way to much to hurt each other.

 

 

 

"That's what me and Nosaka were working on" Kazemaru said with a smile as he stood up and showed everyone small eye-sized paint balls "If anyone attacks you, use these to cure that person from the mind controlling serum. You just need to toss these into the person's face so they would breath in the bubble's contains and, ta-dah, one zombie less. Each of you will have three bubbles with him because we didn't manage to make more"

 

 

 

Everyone nodded and took the items ad put them into their pockets.

 

 

 

"What if someone of us turns into a zombie? How will we recognize if they are or are not?" Aphrodi asked with crossed arms.

 

 

 

"Ah, you see..." Nosaka started with a smile "You just need to ask that person something for what you're sure that person knows the answer. Orion worked on how to control people, not on how to keep their minds in place. The disciples don't remember a thing about themselves or people they know. Some of them don't even recognize themselves in the mirror."

 

 

 

"How do you know all that Nosaka?" Norika asked in confusion and shock.

 

 

 

"I researched a bit while we still had modern technology. The mind controlling potions Orion makes is based on a special type of plant that causes person to lose their memories of themselves and everyone they knew." the red haired midfielder on which Norika replied with a shy "Oh..."

 

 

 

"What are we waiting for then, now that we have explained everything let's not waste anymore time!" Atsuya yelled as he started to march in one direction. Nosaka who was with him in team just shrugged before following him.

 

 

 

"We're not gonna be last ones!" blue haired midfielders cried with determination as they marched in the other direction.

 

 

 

"Oi, don't think you can hide from us Orion's disciples!" Haizaki smirked and Hiroto grinned right after him.

 

 

 

"Yea, we will crush until you crawl beneath us!"

 

 

 

"Like you two crawled beneath me last night?" Aphrodi asked with a cocky smile.

 

 

 

"Shut up!" the two cried before grumbling as they left for woods.

 

 

 

"Let's go, I can't allow those two to beat me" Aphrodi smirked nudging Norika's shoulder as the two went for the fourth path. As all went with their paths, Kazemaru walked to Endou and put a hand on his shoulder. The captain turned towards him with a curious look only to meet the defender's worried gaze.

 

 

 

"Are you sure this plan'll work out?"

 

 

 

"We need to believe they'll free as much players as they can..." Endou sighed looking down.

 

 

 

"Endou, you didn't answer my question" the goalkeeper looked at him sadly as he sat on the ground and flopped on his back.

 

 

 

"I have no idea..."

 

 

 

-With Norika and Aphrodi-

 

 

 

"Hey Aphrodi-kun?"

 

 

 

"Yes?" the striker asked.

 

 

 

"I have a life-depending question only you can answer"

 

 

 

"What is it?"

 

 

 

"Which shampoo do you use?"

 

 

 

The striker blinked in confusion still trying to process what the goalkeeper just said.

 

 

 

-With Haizaki and Hiroto-

 

 

 

"Sheesh, we finally got away from that annoying striker" Hiroto said putting his hand behind his head in the relaxing gesture.

 

 

 

"Yeah, he's one of the worst people you want to spend poker night with..." Haizaki muttered hitting a near by rock which made a big hole in the tree in front.

 

 

 

"Save that energy for beating the cr#p out of Orion's" Haizaki chuckled at his statement.

 

 

 

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you save your damsel in distre-"

 

 

 

"Oh shut up!"

 

 

 

-With Hikaru and Hiura-

 

 

 

"Isn't it cool to finally be away from the others and to have time for ourselves?" Hiura asked with a smile on which the other midfielder replied with a nod.

 

 

 

"Yeah. I understand they love us and care about us a lot because we're one of the youngest members, but seriously, I felt like a caged bird all this time" Hiura nodded as the two continued walking.

 

 

 

"Hey Hikaru?" the taller asked.

 

 

 

"Yes Hiura?" shorter midfielder asked staring into other's purple eyes.

 

 

 

"I didn't really get to eat this morning so I was wondering if we could stop for a bit. I forgot to drink this morning so-"

 

 

 

"Sure" Hikaru replied sitting on the dirty ground "I'll wait for you here because I can't match your speed. Be quick."

 

 

 

Hiura nodded and ran off. In not even twenty seconds, he reached a river and knelt above it staring at his reflection checking if the water was clean enough. He put his hands in the water and brought it to his lips and sipped it.

 

 

 

"It's so fresh..."

 

 

 

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

 

 

 

-With Nosaka and Atsuya-

 

 

 

Nosaka noted that walking with Atsuya was much more different than walking alongside his older brother. Atsuya was pretty reckless not just because of the fact his brother was kidnapped. It could be visible Atsuya was feeling bad energy because of what his brother was passing through. Probably a really bad way of torture.

 

 

 

There was small rustling in the bushes.

 

 

 

And out of it came a small purple haired for who nobody thought would stand on his feet ever again.

 

 

 

"Aniki!"

 

 

 

-In The Orion Hideout-

 

 

 

"Bernard-sama, I think he's had enough. We've been keeping him on electric wires for a while now. It's been thirty minutes and we've already damaged his physical condition enough" one of scientists said while checking his condition.

 

 

 

Shirou was crying in pain as the wires attached to him sent powerful shocks through his body, but not enough strong to kill him. They put a blindfold on him again, but there were still lines of blood oozing from under the blindfold and his mouth. Nobody put him a gag because the chairman enjoyed his pained cries.

 

 

 

"He's had enough. Take his blindfold off!" he commanded and one of the scientists took off the blindfold off to reveal once again bloody red eyes.

 

 

 

"Are you going to give up yet?" the white haired grinned faking concern.

 

 

 

"I..." the purple haired panted "I... Will never... Betray... My brother...!"

 

 

 

The chairman frowned.

 

 

 

"I didn't want to show you this, but you leave me no choice" the white haired stated pulling out his tablet.

 

 

 

On it were Nosaka, Atsuya and... Him!?


	20. Revealings

 

 

-With Aphrodi and Norika-

 

 

 

"And then I was like, Asuto, stop be a brat and eat that fricking broccoli! I'm not your mother, but that doesn't mean I won't kick you in the balls if you continue being a fagot!" Norika smiled as the two walked chillingly through the woods. They never knew they had so much in common.

 

 

 

They both liked perfumes.

 

 

 

They both like to cross-dress.

 

 

 

They are both into anime.

 

 

 

A perfect recipe for friendship.

 

 

 

Aphrodi laughed.

 

 

 

"Wait, so that's why he came on training walking like a mannequin?" the striker could barely breathe because of the laughing fit.

 

 

 

Norika also laughed while petting the forward's back so he wouldn't choke.

 

 

 

"Yea! I thought everyone knew that already! I never knew hanging out with you could be so funny Aphrodi!"

 

 

 

"Same here Norika!"

 

 

 

"We should go shopping sometime when this all ends!"

 

 

 

"I know right!?"

 

 

 

"I know a great shopping center with such beautiful clothes and jewelry!"

 

 

 

"Let's go then!"

 

 

 

They fist-bumped like two besties.

 

 

 

-With Haizaki and Hiroto-

 

 

 

"I'm telling you that we got lost all because you thought there was a snake in the bush..." the taller snarled pulling grey haired's ear.

 

 

 

"Well sorry that I care for your sorry-ass!" Hiroto shrieked trying to choke the other.

 

 

 

"I didn't say it's bad you Noddle-head" Haizaki growled smacking the other forward from behind on which he got an 'ouch'.

 

 

 

"Then why-" the shorter was cut off when the demon pressed his lips against his. The kiss was careless and sloppy, but it was not unpleasant.

 

 

 

"Since we're lost, nobody could blame us for having some fun~" Haizaki smirked against shorter's lips on which Hiroto only replied with deepening the kiss.

 

 

 

"I guess you're right"

 

 

 

-With Endou, Fudou and Kazemaru-

 

 

 

"Do you think those nannies are holding good?" Fudou asked bored.

 

 

 

"I don't know, but I'm hoping for the best" Kazemaru replied coldly.

 

 

 

The two of them were chilling in their tree house while the gloomy aura surrounded them.

 

 

 

They were pretty much triggered because of not joining others.

 

 

 

Especially Fudou.

 

 

 

"I wish we could've gone too. I wonder why Endou didn't let us-"

 

 

 

"Because!" the said goalkeeper suddenly appeared scaring the c##p out of two "I know about Kazemaru's leg injury and you Fudou wouldn't be able to sort out words if Kidou appears"

 

 

 

"Pf! That's not-"

 

 

 

"OMG! Kidou!" Kazemaru yelled pointing through the window on which Fudou immediately rushed there almost pushing the defender off of it.

 

 

 

There was nobody outside.

 

 

 

Fudou frowned while the other two laughed.

 

 

 

"You were saying~"

 

 

 

"Shut up!"

 

 

 

-With Hiura-

 

 

 

"Guess who's here?"

 

 

 

"Kozoumaru?"

 

 

 

"Nope~ Try again"

 

 

 

"Hikaru?"

 

 

 

"Man Hiura, u suck at this game..." the person sighed uncovering his eyes and stepping back for a few steps.

 

 

 

Hiura took one more moment to guess who is behind him, but gave up and turned around only to gasp in complete surprise and shock.

 

 

 

Behind him was Asuto.

 

 

 

The guy for who he thought he would never see again. The guy who left everyone he loves and cares about just so he could hang out with his father. The guy who was taken by Orion and was thought of as being dead.

 

 

 

Hiura knew he should have been mad at Asuto because of all the nights he spent crying for him to come back to Inazuma Japan. But it mattered more that Asuto was safe and in one piece before him. Hiura could feel tears building up in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the other in a comforting embrace.

 

 

 

"Asuto! It's so good to see you!" he felt Asuto tense at the gesture before wrapping his arms around Hiura. The teal haired midfielder really missed the warmth of the other teen.

 

 

 

"It's good to see you too"

 

 

 

"So, did you meet your dad?"

 

 

 

"What dad?"

 

 

 

Hiura froze.

 

 

 

It wasn't Asuto who was in front of him.

 

 

 

A scream cut the silence.

 

 

 

-With Nosaka, Atsuya and 'Shirou'-

 

 

 

"A-Aniki!? You're okay!?" Atsuya in shock at his 'brother'. The other was frantically looking around like he was scared of something.

 

 

 

"Atsuya!" he cried burying his face into the crook of Atsuya's neck "You have no idea how scared I was! I can't believe I managed to escape on my own. I hope I'll never see those filthy members of Orion ever again"

 

 

 

Atsuya's eyes darkened.

 

 

 

Something was very wrong.

 

 

 

First, he didn't have that feeling. That familiar spark he always gets when his big brother is around, there was none. Second, Shirou didn't look in such a good state before. He looks like he's been running for a while, but the color of his cheeks was silvery pale. And the fact that Shirou was awfully sick made the suspicion increase.

 

 

 

And third...

 

 

 

His brother would never put himself before anyone else while the one in front of him keeps talking about himself.

 

 

 

This one couldn't be Shirou in any way.

 

 

 

Not even mind control could cure the state his brother was in.

 

 

 

Is Orion playing tricks on him?

 

 

 

-Orion's Headquarter's-

 

 

 

Shirou could only watch helplessly as the copy of him hugged Atsuya.

 

 

 

His Atsuya.

 

 

 

The older Fubuki tried to break free, but the steel cold chains that held him on the place won the fight. Bernard smirked watching the defender's crestfallen expression as Atsuya didn't notice the person who was standing in front of him wasn't Shirou.

 

 

 

"N-no" he felt his bloody tears stain his pants while the scene played in front of him. The taller smirked on the other's eyes filled with pure despair and disbelief.

 

 

 

Suddenly, a loud bang on the other side captured the chairman's attention. He looked at the tablet to see the copy broken in thousands of pieces.

 

 

 

He paled.

 

 

 

What happened?

 

 

 

Shirou broke out a smile and started to let out happy tears while sobbing.

 

 

 

He wanted to break free and run to his brother while apologizing to him and continuously telling him how much he missed him. He wanted to feel that special warmth he only felt when he was near his dear younger brother.

 

 

 

"Hey you Sh!t face!" Atsuya roared pointing with his finger at the camera while Nosaka was trying to calm him down "If at least one of my brother's hair is missing, you'll be missing something more than a brain when I get my hands on ya!"

 

 

 

With that, Atsuya broke the camera with his hissatsu.

 

 

 

Shirou sobbed in joy while the chairman snarled and left the room.

 

 

 

He was not going to be defeated so easily...

 

 


	21. Friendship And Love

 

Hiura ran as fast as he could while feeling the shivers run down his spine. He could hear cheerfully creepy cries behind him following him and getting closer each second. The blue haired midfielder could feel a cool breath travel down his neck while he tried to escape the wrath of his 'best friend'.

 

 

 

Even though being chased by the teen, Hiura didn't care so much about if anything happened to him. There was something much more important to worry about.

 

 

 

The cry.

 

 

 

Hikaru was in trouble.

 

 

 

He couldn't let anyone hurt Hikaru. The navy blue haired midfielder grew very close to Hiura these past few weeks. Hiura never realized that he and Hikaru had so much in common. Hikaru was a great and an honest friend.

 

 

 

Hiura won't let anyone lay a finger on him.

 

 

 

"Hiura~ Come back~" the  voice behind him cooed "I won't hurt u~ I just want to play~" Hiura shrieked as he felt a hand grab his hoodie and was tossed into a nearby tree his back colliding with the wood.

 

 

 

Teal haired could barely keeps his amethyst eyes opened as the shadow of Inamori Asuto bent over him with a bone chilling smirk decorating his once cute and cheerful features. His voice was filled with venom and was sending creeps down Hiura's spine if it didn't break due to collision.

 

 

 

"Ne Hiura" Asuto grinned his with teeth glistening due to the sun rays. Hiura could feel fear and despair as the shorter teen was hoovering over him "Where is Hikaru-chan? I'm sure he misses you very much~"

 

 

 

Hiura paled as the other midfielder pinned him to the tree.

 

 

 

Teal haired cursed under his breath because he couldn't reach into his pocket for the antidote.

 

 

 

"What did you do to Hikaru!?"

 

 

 

"Absolutely nothing" Asuto teased his eyebrows narrowing as he leaned closer to the other "But I wonder if someone else found him first~"

 

 

 

"You-"

 

 

 

Suddenly, a shadow dropped from the tree kicking Asuto off of the teal midfielder as it landed on the ground. The two wrestled before Asuto pushed the other off and scram somewhere in the darkness of the forest.

 

 

 

Hiura groaned in pain while the shadow scooted closer to him and helped him up.

 

 

 

"Are you okay?" the person asked in a familiar voice. Hiura had to squint his eyes very hard just to see who he was talking to. Familiar spiky hair. Dark and warm eyes. Hiura gasped when the realization hit him like a stone.

 

 

 

"Kozoumaru???" he asked in disbelief while the forward was gently holding his hands to help him stand.

 

 

 

The striker chuckled and wrapped his arms around the teal haired midfielder in a loving embrace.

 

 

 

"You have no idea how I'm glad to see you. I thought you were dead!"

 

 

 

Dead...

 

 

 

Than realization struck him like a lightning...

 

 

 

"HIKARU!"

 

 

 

Hiura pushed past Kozoumaru and ran into the woods. He couldn't believe he let himself forget about his best friend like that. What if Hikaru was attacked by an animal? He did not have any hissatsu to defend himself.

 

 

 

If Hikaru was dead- no, he couldn't think like that. Hikaru was a strong and a bright kid. He wouldn't die even if an apocalypse suddenly stroke. Hikaru could easily escape or deal with any problem a person throws in front of him.

 

 

 

Hiura had to stay positive about it.

 

 

 

Soon, the teal haired midfielder reached the location where he left Hikaru and froze in his tracks.

 

 

 

His best friend was laying in the pool of his own blood. He was pretty pale and the color from his face was getting more and more drained each second. There was a big and a deep cut on his stomach indicating somebody rushed into him with something very sharp. Probably a knife. The pool was pretty big meaning that Hikaru was stabbed ten minutes ago when he heard the cry.

 

 

 

The teal haired walked to the other teen's body and dropped on his knees.

 

 

 

"Hikaru..." he sobbed hugging the other midfielder while a waterfall of tears was flowing down his cheeks.

 

 

 

He heard footsteps behind him.

 

 

 

"Hiura-chan..."

 

 

 

"It was you, wasn't it?" Hiura asked with a dark tone that caught the other completely off guard and caused him to flinch.

 

 

 

"What me?" Kozoumaru asked in confusion.

 

 

 

"You think I don't have enough evidence to see you are the one who attacked Hikaru? You don't have an alibi for when the cry was heard. The tree from which you attacked Asuto was pretty near to the place where I left Hikaru."

 

 

 

"Do you think that's enough evidence to pronounce me guilty?" Kozoumaru asked bored.

 

 

 

"No. But I don't recall you having a knife either back when you still loved me you Orion disciple"

 

 

 

"What!?" Kozoumaru backed away in shock as Hiura's cold gaze was aimed at him.

 

 

 

"I just wonder how is that possible that you still remember even after being brainwashed..." Hiura mumbled standing up and turning towards Kozoumaru so they were face to face.

 

 

 

 

"If you are really Kozoumaru, you should know the answer to this"

 

 

 

Kozoumaru nodded.

 

 

 

"Who is the captain of Inazuma Japan?"

 

 

 

The other stayed silent.

 

 

 

"Is that so...?" Hiura mumbled "I still wonder how is it possible that you and Asuto remember me, but that doesn't mean that I believe you are not under Orion's control. Maybe it's best for us to part ways. But first I'll free you from Orion's control"

 

 

 

With that, Hiura reached into his pocket and tossed the ball into Kozoumaru's face. As the contain started to spread, Hiura took the chance, picked up Hikaru in his arms and made a run for the hideout.

 

 

 

Suddenly, he was picked up by a pair of strong arms while clutching Hikaru for the dear life.

 

 

 

"I won't let you leave me again!" Kozoumaru yelled "I'm much faster, tell me where to go so we can save Ichihoshi!"

 

 

 

'Ichihoshi?' Hiura thought before breaking out a jolly smile.

 

 

 

'He remembers!'

 

 

 

-Five Minutes Later-

 

 

 

"Endou-san! Kazemaru-kun! Fudou-kun! Help!" the trio immediately rushed to Hiura and Kozoumaru while paling as they saw Hikaru with a big stab wound in his stomach. Kazemaru took the fainted midfielder in his arms and ran to the emergency room to start treating his wounds.

 

 

 

"Hiura, what happened?" Endou asked in shock and then stared at the striker in pure disbelief.

 

 

 

"Kozoumaru!?!?"

 

 

 

"It's all my fault. Please forgive me" the forward bowed. Endou smiled sadly as he patted the striker's back.

 

 

 

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure Kazemaru will help-"

 

 

 

"ENDOU!" Kazemaru cried frantically while rushing out of the emergency room.

 

 

 

"Kazemaru, is everything okay-"

 

 

 

"I cannot close the wound!" the defender shrieked "He's low on the blood and I have no equipment to close the wound!"

 

 

 

Everyone paled.

 

 

 

Was their friend going to die?

 

 

 

"I can help!"


	22. Truth

 

"F-Froy?" Endou asked completely astonished by the appearance of The Perfect Spark's infamous captain Froy Girikanan.

 

 

 

Everyone was startled and immediately reached for their weapon, but the Russian rose his hands up in defeat while placing down the medical kit while behind him appeared all other survivors.

 

 

 

The survivors blinked in shock.

 

 

 

"Please, I'm not here to fight" the white haired player cooed calmly hands still high in the air "I came here to help. That's why I gathered you all here"

 

 

 

"Why should we believe you?" Fudou snarled while pointing at the Russian player with hate and judgment "You work for Orion!"

 

 

 

"But I was not sent here by Orion" Froy stated determinedly "First let me help Hikaru, then we can talk"

 

 

 

Endou glanced at his friends for their approve.

 

 

 

Fudou only snarled looking aside because he still hated Orion for what they did to Kidou and didn't trust a word they said.

 

 

 

Kazemaru nodded simply. He used his speed of the wind to check out what's inside the bag. Froy was not lying when he said he was carrying medical supplies and fresh food. That was just what survivors needed.

 

 

 

Hiura was sobbing and shaking still freaked out about the fact that his best friend could die any time soon. He was still feeling guilt eating him alive because of leaving the younger player alone in the middle of the already terrifying woods.

 

 

 

Kozoumaru was having a worried look on his face while his arms were wrapped around the teal haired midfielder in attempt to comfort him. He was sure Hiura would never forgive him if Hikaru dies because of him.

 

 

 

Aphrodi nodded while staring at the ground. He didn't have much idea about Orion because he just arrived, but every help should be accepted.

 

 

 

Hazaki and Hiroto both grunted. They hated Orion because of all the torture their friends when through.

 

 

 

Norika only sighed. She was worried about her friends too much to think about the decision.

 

 

 

Atsuya was suspicious. But he wanted to find his brother as soon as possible.

 

 

 

And Nosaka only nodded.

 

 

 

Endou turned towards Froy and nodded.

 

 

 

Froy also nodded in thankful manner before following the teal haired defender into the emergency room. Hikaru was on a small wooden table laying on his back. The warm red blood was trickling from his stomach and the two were quickly by his side.

 

 

 

Froy carefully took navy blue midfielder's hand and in his hands and held it gently while his forehead was resting on the not bloodstained area.

 

 

 

"Oh, Hikaru. I'm so sorry you have ended up like this" the white haired broke down and started to sob while Kazemaru was examining the wound and healing it.

 

 

 

Suddenly, Froy felt a small and weak squeeze on his hands and blinked as he looked up. The reassuring squeeze was coming from Hikaru. Even though fainted, the navy blue haired midfielder gave him a sign that everything will be alright.

 

 

 

Froy smiled through tears.

 

 

 

"Hey Froy" the white haired player glanced behind him to see Inazuma Japan's captain staring at him with a serious, but warm gaze "Can I talk to you for a second? Like a captain to captain"

 

 

 

Froy nodded quickly despite being startled. As he got up, he squeezed Hikaru's hand one more time before leaving the emergency room.

 

 

 

After reassuring his friends everything would be alright and that they don't have to follow him, Endou took Froy to a small walk in the woods not so far away from the hideout. Endou knew that spot very well so he didn't have to worry about anyone intruding because it was a pure field with no tall grass.

 

 

 

"You must be very happy to have such a caring pack Endou-kun" Froy smiled sadly.

 

 

 

"A pack?" Endou blinked in confusion.

 

 

 

"Well, you're living in the wilderness like wolves so a pack seems like a fitting name"

 

 

 

"I guess you're right" Endou laughed sheepishly before suddenly becoming serious "What happened to your team?"

 

 

 

"Almost all of them surrendered themselves to Orion" The Perfect Spark's captain sighed sadly as he flopped on the yellow grass beneath him "Only one of them, Viktor Sedov, joined me in rebelling against Orion and now he is watching over the situation back at Orion's headquarters because nobody knows we're not following Orion's commands"

 

 

 

"Oh, sorry to hear that" Endou apologized flopping beside the former captain.

 

 

 

The former captain glanced at him with a playful smirk.

 

 

 

"So what did you need me for captain?" white haired asked.

 

 

 

 

"You said you weren't sent here by Orion. Then how did you find this place?" Endou asked becoming much more concerned when Froy glanced guiltily at the sky.

 

 

 

"I found out something really dark including Fubuki Shirou"

 

 

 

Endou's eyes widened.

 

 

 

"Fubuki!? Is he okay!?" Endou asked in shock and astonishment as he sat up from the grass.

 

 

 

"Okay wouldn't be a right word to describe his current condition..." Froy said sitting up so he could stare into goalkeeper's worried eyes.

 

 

 

"Is he dead!?" Endou paled.

 

 

 

"No, but Orion is trying their best to make him join against his will" Froy mumbled pulling his knees to his chest "I could barely stare at his face because I don't recognize him anymore"

 

 

 

Endou fell silent for a few seconds before standing up.

 

 

 

"Let's go to everyone so you can tell us everything" Endou stated extending his hand to the former captain. White haired nodded taking the hand as the two headed back to the hideout. Nosaka and Fudou, who were patiently waiting for their leader's return, immediately stood up and approached to the two.

 

 

 

"Gather everyone" Endou ordered. The two exchanged worried glanced before nodding and scattering through the hideout. Soon everyone, including Hikaru, was gathered on one place and Endou let Froy tell them his story.

 

 

 

-Flashback-

 

 

 

Froy chillingly walked through the halls of the large Orion headquarters. He didn't have anything important that day and was far beyond bored. He just strolled through the endless halls just to kill some time. But then he came across a new room.

 

 

 

Curious, he peeked inside to see his brother talking to a dark haired man.

 

 

 

"Why are you so interested in Fubuki Shirou, sir?" the man asked while Bernard grinned maniacally.

 

 

 

"Because Shinjou, his genes are very special" the chairman smirked turning on the projector and showing various photos and videos of The Prince of Snowfields "You see, Fubuki Shirou's father was in a big debt and we made a deal in which I would help him if Orion is allowed to take his first son as a lab rat for expanding our abilities."

 

 

 

The chairman then frowned.

 

 

 

"After few years when he reached the age of three, he got very ill and I thought he would die so I sent him back home because I didn't want Orion to be responsible for a corpse. But he survived without me knowing that. Do you know why that fascinated me?

 

 

 

The other shook his head.

 

 

 

"It's because a normal person wouldn't be able to survive the chemicals we used on him. But then I remembered a myth of constantly reincarnating soul that cannot rest in peace until the prophecy is complete. The boy is a key to unlocking the power of light and darkness that can only be achieved during a special period once during every year. It's when the paranormal activities increase because of the presence of those two creatures. If we unlock their powers, nothing will be able to stop Orion anymore"

 

 

 

"You're seriously ruin the future of humanity just so you could rule the world?" Shinjou asked in rage while the chairman looked at him bored.

 

 

 

"If you have something against my wishes, why are you still here? After we manage to control him, you won't be needed anymore" Shinjou growled before passing the chairman and leaving.

 

 

 

Froy couldn't believe what he heard.

 

 

 

His brother would release the demon itself just to rule the world.

 

 

 

He had to escape before he gets controlled too.

 

 

 

-Flashback End-

 

 

 

"I can't believe that they would go so far to kill for power" Norika mumbled terrified.

 

 

 

"Whatever happens, we must all go as soon as possible and stop my brother from freeing the creatures" Froy stated and Endou nodded.

 

 

 

"No more splitting up, we're all sticking together from now on"

 

 

 

The final battle has begun.

 


	23. Broken Bonds

 

Shirou didn't know what do anymore. He was completely restrained from escaping and there was high chance that nobody would even come to save him. He couldn't believe he was losing hope so quickly and unpredictably. But to him, the torture seemed to last for months or years. He never got the chance to sleep or even catch his breath.

 

 

 

He was wondering why didn't Orion simply use their mind controlling technique on him like on everyone else instead of letting him suffer under the experiments. Is there something he had to know? Something that separated him from everyone else here?

 

 

 

He didn't know why, but the whole place, machines, sounds...

 

 

 

It all seemed so familiar to him.

 

 

 

-Flashback-

 

 

 

_"Sir, I don't think the subject will last one more night" a scientist said looking at his tablet where on the screen was a small purple haired kid who was bind chained to a steel cold chair "What should we do with him?"_

_"Send him home" the Orion's chairman shrugged carelessly while crossing his arms "It's not like we want Orion to be responsible for a corpse. Especially of some worthless kid" he turned towards a dark haired man._

_"Shinjou, send him home so he could spend his last worthless moments with them" the man nodded with a disgusted expression heading towards the room._

_He walked to the small boy who barely looked alive. The purple haired's empty eyes lit up as the man waved him with a sad smile as he stared at the boy. He looked like had only few more seconds to live..._

_But his smile would be engraved into his memory forever._

_"Shinjou-san!" he cried happily as the older started approaching._

_It pained Shinjou to see through what such a pure and innocent soul had to pass. The joyful expression of the small child was replaced by pure confusion as the elder started to remove the wires and machines attached to the boy._

_"Am I going home?" the boy asked sadly and Shinjou noticed that._

_"Why are you sad Shirou? You're finally going to see your parents" Shinjou asked._

_"But mama and papa said I was sent here so I could help people. And you're stopping the research just because I'm sick..." the boy looked down still sitting in the chair even though the chains were removed and there were only left red marks where they were gripping the pale skin._

_"No, it's not that" Shinjou smiled sadly ruffling his purple hair._

_He couldn't tell the boy he was being sent back because Orion's chairman wanted him to rot at home._

_"Oh, but I'm still gonna miss you Shinjou-san. And Froy-san too. Am I going to see you two again?" Shinjou's heart ached at the sentence._

_"Only God knows the answer" he said before taking a needle in his hand and bringing it closer to boy's skin._

_"Can I see Froy-san one more time?" as he was about to inject the boy, he stopped and sighed._

_'That's at least what I can do for him because of what he has been through' the man nodded and went to get a wheelchair._

_When he returned, the purple haired boy looked like he was about to doze off, but when he saw Shinjou returning, he sparkled a big smile as he was sat into the wheelchair and pushed around the halls._

_Shinjou knew that Froy was still in the building probably roaming around aimlessly since he isn't allowed to talk to other kids without someone watching over them. Bernard was working whole day and had to bring Froy with him wherever he goes. He was actually the reason why the two met in the first place because he ordered Froy to watch over Shirou while he discusses something with scientists._

_Soon, the two grew very close._

_"Where do you think you're leading him, Shinjou?" white haired man asked as he was approaching to them with a glare "Shouldn't he be in the transporter already?"_

_"Bernard-sama, wouldn't it be unfair if he passed through all the torture and doesn't at least say goodbye to his friend?"_

_Bernard narrowed his eyes._

_"Just don't let that brat too close to my brother so he wouldn't pick up some kind of a disease from him" the white haired said passing the two in silence. Shinjou growled silently and continued to push the wheelchair. As he entered an empty room, he spotted the person he was looking for,_

_"Froy!" Shinjou cried as he saw a small white haired boy sitting on a bed while kicking his legs bored. He glanced at Shinjou and his expression immediately lit up at the sight of the purple haired boy. Froy leaped onto other boy carefully watching for injuries._

_"Shirou-chan!" Froy cried hugging the shorter boy. As he pulled back, he saw the distressed expression teal eyed was making._

_He looked like he was about to cry._

_"How about I give you two some time alone?" Shinjou asked and received a nod from both boys. Shinjou nodded and left the room while Froy carefully helped Shirou sit on the bed with him._

_"What's wrong Shirou-chan?" Froy asked holding other boy's hands in his own ones._

_"Shinjou-san said that I'm heading home today..."_

_"Those are great news Shirou-chan!" Froy cried happily putting his hands on shorter's arms "But why are you sad?"_

_"Because I'll miss you and Shinjou-san..." Froy smiled sadly as he cupped other's pale cheeks._

_"You don't have to worry about us Shirou-chan. We'll see each other again. You'll see!" Froy said feeling tears build up his eyes._

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise" Shirou smiled before yawning. Froy giggled pulling Shirou's cheeks gently as he pulled him down so they were both laying while facing each other._

_"Sleep Shirou-chan" Froy cooed taking one of Shirou's hands in his. The other smiled snuggling into the soft pillow and closing his eyes._

_Last thing he saw was Froy's gentle smile before everything went black._

 

 

 

-Flashback End-

 

 

 

"Hello Fubuki-kun" Shirou heard a familiar cold voice as Orion's chairman entered the room "We have a special gift for you~"

 

 

 

He put his tablet in front of the defender as the screen lit up and showed his younger brother chained and getting beaten up while barely conscious.

 

 

 

"Atsuya!" Shirou cried feeling all the stress and frustration getting released into his scream "What have you done to him!?"

 

 

 

"Oh nothing, but we'll kill him if we have to just so you could join"

 

 

 

"N-no" Shirou stuttered as the blade was pressed to his brother's throat.

 

 

 

"Say 'bye-"

 

 

 

"FINE! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO! I'LL DO ANYTHING, BUT PLEASE DON'T HURT MY BROTHER!" the blade stopped and the chairman smirked victoriously.

 

 

 

"Alright, let's begin the ritual then~"

 

 

 

-Meanwhile-

 

 

 

As survivors reached the Orion's headquarters, Atsuya stopped in his tracks frozen as a powerful wave of pain passed through him.

 

 

 

"Atsuya?" Endou asked as everyone turned towards the striker "What's wrong?"

 

 

 

"M-my bond with Aniki..."

 

 

 

Atsuya teared up...

 

 

 

"It's broken..."


	24. Infiltrating

 

"Atsuya, what do you mean when you say that the bond between you and Fubuki is broken?" Endou asked grabbing Atsuya's shoulders whose pupils shrunk in terror. Everyone around them was staring in shock at the bear killer.

 

 

 

"I don't know, I felt the bond between us all the time.. But now..." nobody could believe that the so known bear killer was know shaking like a child afraid of thunder. Everyone knew Atsuya wasn't a person who would get scared so easily. Seeing him in a state like that left a big doubt on everyone if they were going to survive or not.

 

 

 

"Does that mean Fubuki is dead?" Hikaru asked sadly while Nosaka wrapped an arm around his shivering body protectively.

 

 

 

"Maybe..." Hiroto muttered while sighing "Orion members have no soul. I wouldn't be surprised if they already killed everyone-OW!!!" he yelled when Haizaki slapped the back of his head.

 

 

 

"What was that for?" Haizaki didn't say a thing. He only gestured towards other players who were looking at the ground sadly. They all looked like they have lost their hope that they were carrying all the way.

 

 

 

Hiroto's eyes immediately softened.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry..." The striker muttered quietly. Hiroto apologizing was an ultra rare moment so everyone smiled at the apology. The striker blushed looking away in embarrassment while muttering under his breath.

 

 

 

"We shouldn't lose our hope yet" Aphrodi stated "There are still people inside Orion's headquarters that need our help"

 

 

 

He turned towards Hiura.

 

 

 

"Hiura-kun, you said you were attacked by Inamori-kun, right?"

 

 

 

"Ah, y-yes" the blue haired midfielder stuttered still traumatized about seeing Hikaru's body covered in blood.

 

 

 

Hikaru seemed so much better than when he found him laying in the pool of his own blood, but Hiura was mad at Nosaka for not stopping his best friend from taking on this dangerous mission even though he knew that Hikaru wanted to join everyone even if that meant risking his health.

 

 

 

"That means they are probably alive"

 

 

 

"Why probably, Aphrodi?" Norika asked while Aphrodi stared aside.

 

 

 

"I remember the torture they put us through" Aphrodi sighed "I remember my teammates... Friends, being covered in blood and bruises. They even made us fight each other to the point of collapsing"

 

 

 

"And that's not all" Kozoumaru stated "They split us in groups. I remember that in the group I was in were the players that could call themselves challenges. The other group was probably the weaker members"

 

 

 

"And do you remember what your group was doing?"

 

 

 

"Not really, I only remember that one day, we were taken into some cells with a lot of scientists and after that, everything is blurry"

 

 

 

"Knowing Orion, they probably used the good players as a weapon while the others were probably taken as test subjects" Nosaka sighed.

 

 

 

"Then we should hurry and rescue as much players as we can before facing Orion head on!" Kazemaru said.

 

 

 

"The seaweed is right! Let's got already!" Fudou whined impatiently as everyone headed towards Orion's headquarters.

 

 

 

"We should split" Endou stated while everyone blinked in disbelief.

 

 

 

"Don't you remember what happened the last time we split?" Fudou grimaced.

 

 

 

"Hikaru got hurt?" Endou titled his head.

 

 

 

"No!" Fudou yelled before pointing at Froy "You brought this Dracula to our headquarters"

 

 

 

"Chillax" Froy shrugged while smirking "Let the captain say what he means, Badger~"

 

 

 

"BADGER!?!?!?" Fudou shrieked flushing while Kazemaru quickly covered his mouth hissing..

 

 

 

"Idiots, we will get discovered because of you two!" the two gulped and fell silent.

 

 

 

"So, I need us to split up into two groups. One will go head on against Orion while the other group will free as much survivors as we can. Nosaka, you are the leader of the other group. After you, the leader is Hikaru. In your team will be Fudou, Hiura, Hiroto, Kazemaru, Norika, Kozoumaru, Haizaki, Atsuya and Aphrodi. Me and Froy will go free as much players as we can so we need all of your control-breakers (the things that break free from mind control).

 

 

 

"But Endou!" Kazemaru and Aphrodi yelled at the same time.

 

 

 

The said captain flinched at their tone and blinked in astonishment.

 

 

 

"Oi, what's with you two?"

 

 

 

"We wanna help Fubuki-kun too!" Aphrodi yelled and Kazemaru nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

"I can feel the frustration coming from the both of you" Endou sighed "Kazemaru, you're the only defender, they need you. Find us when we send you enough of defenders. And Aphrodi, I know how much you've cared for Fubuki all this time and how close he is to your heart. But we cannot let our feelings in the way. You're already beyond frustrated because of what happened to your teammates so find your peace on the field"

 

 

 

Kazemaru and Aphrodi nodded sadly before handing everyone's control-breakers and leaving with the rest of players. After making sure others were far enough, Froy glanced at Endou with a smirk.

 

 

 

"You like Shirou-chan don't ya~"

 

 

 

"Shirou-chan?" Endou asked confused before flushing "What are you talking about!?"

 

 

 

"Come on! I am a captain just like you! I notice stuff like that aaaaaaaaaaaaalll the time!" Froy grinned childishly while punching Endou's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

 

 

 

"How do you know Shirou-I mean Fubuki?" Endou asked titling his head.

 

 

 

"Shirou-chan and I were childhood friends before Hikaru and I met. He was actually the first kid I've ever talked to..." Froy sighed dreamy.

 

 

 

"So you like him too?" Endou blinked in slight shock, but teasingly enough to make the white haired blush.

 

 

 

"Y-yeah... I can see that shine you have in your eyes when he's mentioned. Just like other three"

 

 

 

"Other three? WAIT, THERE'S MORE!?!?!?" Endou shrieked silently.

 

 

 

"Wow, you're really dense" Froy chuckled "Kazemaru, Atsuya and Aphrodi. They all like him. I could even swear I saw that striker of yours whose always on the bench look at him lovingly~"

 

 

 

"Gouenji!?"

 

 

 

"Yup!"

 

 

 

"I had no idea-"

 

 

 

"Whose going there!?" a voice yelled behind them. They looked behind to see Mansaku, Tatsuya and Gouenji staring at them emotionless.

 

 

 

"Froy, let's use the control-breakers!"

 

 

 

"Right!"

 

 

 

As the three were about to attack them, the two tossed three control-breakers towards them which hit their targets successfully. The three coughed before looking up in confusion.

 

 

 

"What happened-"

 

 

 

"There's no time, others need you help! Use this to find them!" Endou said handing them some kind of a remote tracking device.

 

 

 

They nodded and ran off.

 

 

 

"That was fast" Froy chuckled on which Endou nodded with a smile, but frowned quickly.

 

 

 

"We have to hurry up and talk to your brother!" Froy nodded as the two were about to run off.

 

 

 

"Stop!"

 

 

 

-Meanwhile-

 

 

 

"Is the ritual done?" Bernard asked a scientist while staring at the unconscious teen before him.

 

 

 

"Yes, the creatures are very much awake now"

 

 

 

"Excellent"

 

 

 

The chairman smirked.

 

 

 

"It's finally time to rule this world with demons themselves..."

 


	25. The Final Match

 

Endou and Froy stared shocked at the person in front of them.

 

 

 

"Shinjou-san!?" Froy asked in shock "You're okay!?"

 

 

 

The man smiled in response.

 

 

 

"Yes, but you cannot head to Bernard now..." the two captains exchanged worried and confused looks.

 

 

 

"Why is that?"

 

 

 

"If you go now, you'll be risking the safety of your team" the man stated.

 

 

 

"How?"

 

 

 

"Because Bernard has just sent his troupe there. If you head back now, you'll be able to help them. Also, there is one more thing..."

 

 

 

"Yes?"

 

 

 

"If you see Fubuki-kun, don't trust in anything he says"

 

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

 

"I don't have time to explain"

 

 

 

"But..." Endou mumbled "What about our friends?"

 

 

 

"There's no time. You need to go there, now!"

 

 

 

The two nodded before running off. Shinjou looked worriedly at the ceiling and sighed to himself.

 

 

 

"I hope I warned them on time"

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"I cannot believe that we are a bait while those two are searching for others" Fudou grumbled to himself while kicking some dirt on the way.

 

 

 

"I'm sure there's better this way" Kazemaru tried to ease his tense on which he only got a shrug as an answer.

 

 

 

Soon, they came across a large steel door that had Orion's symbol on it.

 

 

 

"What do you think is behind these door?" Hikaru asked curiously.

 

 

 

"I don't know" Nosaka muttered "But it must be something very important"

 

 

 

"Guys look!" Norika cried as three players ran towards them. The players immediately prepared to fight, but the trio immediately rose their hands in defeat.

 

 

 

"Hey, hey! We're not disciples anymore!" Tatsuya flailed with his hands.

 

 

 

"Oh yeah? Tatsu, who am I? You haven't forgotten me, have you?" Hiroto asked.

 

 

 

"How could I forget you, Hiroto?" Tatsuya smiled while on the verge of tears. Hiroto held back a sob as he threw his arms around the red haired midfielder.

 

 

 

"You baka! You have no idea how worried I was!"

 

 

 

"Mansaku!" Hiura cried before hugging the daylights out of the teen while Norika and Kozoumaru just waved to the defender.

 

 

 

"Gouenji-kun" Aphrodi said as he glanced at the striker "Were you freed by Endou and Froy?"

 

 

 

"Yes, they told us to meet you guys here-"

 

 

 

"Everyone!" Endou cried as he and Froy rushed to them. Everyone was confused at why their captain was in such a rush.

 

 

 

"Endou, what's wrong?" Kazemaru asked while patting his captain's back. Just as the goalkeeper was about to say something, a sound of footsteps caught their attention. The players turned towards the gate to see Bernard with his team heading towards them.

 

 

 

The chairman had a smirk on his lips as he clasped his hands together in amusement.

 

 

 

"If it aren't the survivors and my dear little brother" Bernard mocked while the players behind him laughed mockingly.

 

 

 

"Nii-san!" Froy cried while glaring at his brother with pure fury "Where is Shirou!?"

 

 

 

"Don't worry, I will let you see him... If you can defeat us, of course... But I wonder whether or not he'll manage to hold on until then~"

 

 

 

"You bastard-" Atsuya snarled and went to punch Bernard, but Gouenji stopped him.

 

 

 

"He's not worth it" Atsuya tsked under his breath before pushing Gouenji away and glaring at the chairman.

 

 

 

"Now, now... We'll settle this with a simple match-"

 

 

 

"I have no f##king time for this!" Atsuya grunted pushing past all the players and banging on the door with other survivors.

 

 

 

"That ain't gonna work" one of the disciples snarled "You have to beat us first"

 

 

 

"Are we seriously going to play against our friends?" Hikaru mumbled while staring at their friends who were under Orion's control. Nosaka only glanced at him sadly as the two prepared to fight.

 

 

 

"Alright then!" Endou stated growling "We'll show you the power of our soccer!"

 

 

 

Inazuma Japan

 

 

 

GK: Endou Mamoru

 

DF: Kazemaru Ichirouta

DF: Mansaku Yuuichirou

DF: Kiyama Tatsuya

 

MF: Nosaka Yuuma

MF: Ichihoshi Hikaru

MF: Hiura Kirina

MF: Froy Girikanan

 

FW: Gouenji Shuuya

FW: Afuro Terumi

FW: Kira Hiroto

 

 

 

"Gouenji, are you sure you can play?" Endou asked.

 

 

 

"Yeah, Orion healed me completely. Now we can reincarnate Last Resort!" Gouenji smirked showing thumbs up. Endou chuckled before he also showed him thumbs up as the two went on their positions.

 

 

 

Orion:

 

 

 

GK: Nishikage Seiya

 

DF: Alexi Trepov

DF: Sakanoue Noboru

DF: Iwato Takashi

 

MF: Kidou Yuuto

MF: Saginuma Osamu

MF: Shamil Trubetskoy 

 

FW: Inamori Asuto

FW: Yuri Rodina

FW: Lasker Vagner

FW: Goujin Tetsunosuke

 

 

 

"Let's go everyone!" Endou cried as the kickoff began. The Orion team headed at them with full speed that survivors couldn't match.

 

 

 

"Spark Wind!" Mansaku cried as he successfully stole the ball.

 

 

 

"Mansaku!" Hiura cried as he ran towards the goal. The defender nodded as the two headed towards the goal. The ball was surrounded by lightning and sparks as they kicked it.

 

 

 

"The Thunder!" they cried as the ball flew towards the goal.

 

 

 

"Artemis Ring!" Nishikage cried trying to stop the shot, but it got in and scored a goal to Inazuma Japan.

 

 

 

Before the Japan team could celebrate, the opponents were already on their way towards the goal.

 

 

 

"Fire Lemonade-Rising!" Goujin cried as the shot headed towards the goal.

 

 

 

"Diamond punch!" just as Endou touched it, the ball burst and flew inside the net.

 

 

 

"Gimme that ball" Atsuya snarled as he headed towards the goal.

 

 

 

"Hissatsu Kumagoroshi Zan!"

 

 

 

"Artemis Ring!" the ball was swiftly stopped.

 

 

 

Atsuya cursed to himself.

 

 

 

"Atsuya" Gouenji stated "If you continue like that, you'll just do more damage than help. We need a clever strategy" Atsuya nodded before going on his position.

 

 

 

"Russian Winter!" Yuri cried as she Shamil and Alexi shot the ball towards the goal. It froze everything in it's path and before anyone could react, it was in the goal. The disciples all complimented the shot, but they haven't realized that two midfielders made their way past them.

 

 

 

"The Perfect Spark!" Froy and Hikaru cried as their shot headed towards the goal.

 

 

 

"Artemis-" the ball entered the goal before Nishikage could do anything.

 

 

 

"This time we'll take them all down!" Yuri cried as she and the other two Perfect Spark players repeated their hissatsu.

 

 

 

"Russian Winter!"

 

 

 

"This time, I'll stop it!" Endou cried "Diamond Hand!"

 

 

 

The ball stopped and was immediately passed to Aphrodi.

 

 

 

"Hiroto-kun, are you ready?" the long haired striker smirked.

 

 

 

"Ready is my middle name!" the grey haired said as the two shot the ball that was surrounded by light.

 

 

 

"Double Holy Spear!" the ball headed towards the goal.

 

 

 

"The... Wall!" Iwato cried as he rose the wall. The ball bounced backwards, but was then shot by Nosaka.

 

 

 

"The Moonlight Flash!" the ball passed through and headed towards the goal.

 

 

 

"Artemis Ring!" the ball was stopped.

 

 

 

 

"I failed..." Nosaka muttered. Hikaru was immediately by his side with a reassuring smile.

 

 

 

"You still did great, Nosaka-san!" the red haired midfielder chuckled before pecking shorter's forehead.

 

 

 

"Hey Japan! Who scores the next goal wins!" Yuri yelled cockily. Before the Japan team could respond, they were already heading towards the goal. Three Russians alongside Asuto.

 

 

 

"Russian Winter-Outrage!"

 

 

 

An even more powerful blast headed towards the goal.

 

 

 

"Thunder Hand!" Endou cried as he tried to capture the ball. Just when he thought that it'll enter in, he felt the will of his teammates and successfully stopped it.

 

 

 

"H-how?" Yuri said shocked as the players passed her.

 

 

 

"Gouenji! Atsuya!" Endou yelled as he tossed the ball to the two.

 

 

 

"Are we improvising?" Gouenji asked with a smirk.

 

 

 

"I don't see anything bad in that" Atsuya grinned.

 

 

 

"Last..." Gouenji began.

 

 

 

"Kill!" Atsuya cried as he kicked the ball.

 

 

 

Before anyone could react, the ball was in the net.

 

 

 

Inazuma Japan has won.

 

 

 

They didn't even stop to catch their breath as the door unlocked and they ran inside.

 

 

 

They froze on the spot.

 

 

 

On the table was Fubuki Shirou...

 

 

 

Dead...


End file.
